Fireteam Dragon
by Acnologia Prime
Summary: Due to a high amount of Reborn Guardian casualties, the Speaker implements a new policy to merge Reborn Guardians with veteran Guardians to be trained by the former. This is focused on FIRETEAM DRAGON one of the most accomplished fireteams in the field and how they deal with three new recruits while combating the Darkness. I suck at summaries XD enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**As I stated this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me in the reviews and all else! Special thanks to RC927 and Razzack for their advice and inspiration to write my own fic. I do not own the Destiny series and if I did it would a lot more different XD! So please enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

Among the ruins of one the large walls guarding the perimeter of the Cosmodrome in Old Russia three small floating white objects seem to be moving about looking as like they're searching for something. One of said objects looks up to see a silhouette looking down on them on top of the wall through a scope.

"Yo Alucard I found the movement that Spec spotted earlier" Grimlock stated with an annoyed tone.

"And said movement is?" Alucard asked on the intercom with a tone of sounding that he knows what he is going to say.

"Urghhh they're Ghosts" his com exploded with a loud laugh from Alucard.

"Hahaha looks like I won the bet 'Grimmie' hahaha!" Grimlock can only sigh and facepalm himself for losing at his own bet against the rowdy Titan.

They continued back and forth until third comm signal came over their comlinks in their helmets.

"This is Specter, Zeta's wondering if you guys are done scouting the wall, he's getting bored with the House of Devils." Specter simply stated.

Grimlock simply looked back towards the bottom of the wall to where he spotted the Ghosts earlier only to see nothing but destroyed vehicles and wreckages. He turned back to regroup with Alucard and then to meet up with Zeta before he asks again for a sitrep.

"This is Grimlock; I'm on my way back to Alucard and then regrouping with you Zeta."

Just as he finished his statement he heard a Fallen Captain's roar in the far distance. The Fallen were nothing but glorified pirates that scavenge everything they can get their claws on. He wondered on how long it took Zeta to clear out that Devil patrol that he's been tracking, probably took him a couple minutes if he was using his Last Word. Might as well regroup with Alucard then get to Zeta and hopefully the Tower.

"I am so not looking forward to dealing with Alucard back home."

**On the other side of the wall…**

She could feel her lungs burning like fire as she started to cough uncontrollably all while hearing a faint but concerned voice. She looked up to see a small floating white object roughly the size of a baseball, its blue 'eye' looked oddly concerned.

"It worked! You're alive! You may not understand what may be going on right now and I will explain later but right now we need to move fast for this Fallen territory."

She looked at the object confused as she tried to take everything it said and try to understand her situation at the moment.

"Ok but who or what are you?"

"Ah my apologies I was so excited to find you that I forgot to introduce myself, I'm a Ghost or actually I'm your Ghost and what is your name Guardian?" He asked with a sincere and polite tone.

"My name is Alisa but I can't seem to remember my last name clearly."

"Don't worry too much about it, its normal for new Guardians to not remember their last names; some of them don't even remember their names at all so they assume a new identity."

Can't argue with that notion, she felt more at ease now but remembered about the warning he gave her about being in some territory and judging by how urgent Ghost sounded like they were dangerous.

"Well we wasted enough time lead the way Ghost."

"Alright stay still" Just when he finished that statement he disappeared in a bright blue light. "It's alright I just integrated into your suit Hunter, just follow the waypoint I gave you; we got to find you a weapon and a ship.

She nodded and started her march towards the inside of the wall. As she passed the wreckage she asked several questions including her being a Hunter and a Guardian and how long she been dead. As she continued their march she noticed that even though they're supposedly in Fallen territory she hasn't seen a single Fallen yet.

"Hey Alisa you see that loot cache over there? My scans show there's some weapons inside of it!"

She ran towards it and opened it quickly and pulled out a Psi Tempus II and Hieracon-LR5. After inspecting the weapons to make sure they're functioning correctly she was prepared to keep moving until she heard gunfire nearby. She briefly considered if she go until Ghost said that made her choose rather quickly.

"I'm detecting two Guardian signals and I recognize their Ghost signals! Alisa they're both Reborn Guardians just like you!"

"Well that settles it let's go!"

"I hope you know how to use those weapons."

She jumped over the barricade just to the scene before her. She saw two figures ducking behind cover from what she assumed were the Fallen. They look like armored bipedal humanoids but look more or less like pirates of some sort. Either way that didn't stop her from running to the other Guardians' position to help fight back. She just managed to slide in between the two Guardians until one of them noticed her firing back.

"Who are you!? Are you one of the Guardians our Ghosts are talking about!?"

She could barely hear the heavily armored Guardian asking over the gunfire and explosions happening around her. She was going to reply back until the other Guardian who looked very much like a scholar turned to them.

"Focus on fighting these guys first before asking questions damn it!"

She knew he was telling the truth about, asking each other questions would be pointless if she was killed during the fight. She got and managed to bring down a few of them in a few volleys. The fight seemed like it was going for ages but she knows it's only been a few minutes. She believed they had a chance of getting out alive until she heard those dreaded words.

"Damn more Fallen that must be a small army over there!" The scholar is starting to crack I can tell he's scared now.

"They just keep coming and I'm low on ammo!" The armored one is definitely more frantic than before.

"This is it we been brought back just to be killed again."

I have completely lost all hope; I believed that I have been brought back for a reason but it appears that I have mistaken. Eventually once we run out of ammo they will swarm us and it most likely won't be quick.

And just before she could think of anything they heard something loud like thunder.

"Is that…thunder!?"

Just then a glowing blue figure jumped over their heads right on top of the Fallen horde.

**"****DROP THE BASE!"**

**Yep a cliffhanger! For those interested the next chapter I aim to put it by this coming weekend! Also if you have Destiny and have an Xbox 360 come contact me there after 3:00 pm! My gamertag is the same: Acnologia Prime,**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey guys so to clarify some stuff to lessen the confusion for later chapters. The main character is Alisa but POVS will switch time to time between characters but it will mostly be from Alisa POV. Also about how frequent I will be posting the chapters, I will try to post one each week if I have time and the imagination for it. And by the chance I couldn't pull it off expect it somewhere around in the week. So without further ado!**

CHAPTER 2

**DROP THE BASS!**

As soon she heard it all she saw was a large heavily armored figure slam the ground with his bare hands in the middle of the Fallen and a blue explosion that looked like electricity appeared all around him while the Fallen literally disintegrated into blue sparks. The figure just got up and looked at us and towards the survivors from that assault and he just started walking towards them without drawing his weapon.

"What the fuck is up with this guy?" Is all the scholar could say after seeing our savior just calmly walk towards the Fallen.

"Is he crazy? He'll be torn to shreds if he doesn't draw his weapon and take cover!" Even the other Guardian was confused.

But is he seriously thinking fighting them without his weapon? He must be pretty confident in his armor to even do this. And just before I could raise my weapon give him cover fire he immediately dashed forward and upper-cutted the first Fallen maybe a few feet in the air and then kicked another one square in the chest and then the last one which was bigger than the others simply head-butted it and it fell to the ground dead.

Never have I seen something crazy of this scale! I have to assume that he's a Guardian but he took out maybe twenty to thirty Fallen on his own!

Before she could stay in her own thoughts any longer she was brought back to reality by a loud voice.

"Hey newbie are you alright?"

"Huh? Yea-yeah I'm okay! Thanks for saving us I almost lost hope completely in there."

"Yeah I thought we were done for back there!"

"Thanks for the save" After the other two said their gratitude that's when I realized that we don't know each other's names.

"No problem newbies, my name is Alucard, the greatest Titan ever lived! And what are your names Guardians?" He exclaimed while putting his fists on his hips like some champion.

"My name is Alisa and I guess I'm a Hunter according to my Ghost."

"I am called Aerik the Warlock"

"My name is Lucy and I am a Titan, it's nice to meet the three of you."

After the introductions and the questioning passed I noticed Alucard talking to someone on his comm and it looked he was joking with whomever was on the other side. Then all of a sudden he went rigid and was talking in hush tones. He seemed finished with his conversation and started walking towards us.

"Okay Guardians so my boss has luckily found you guys some ships for you to use to get to the City. However, it's surrounded by the Fallen House of Kings which are tough customers."

Everyone just looked at each other and then to him nodded in affirmation.

But seriously though, House of Kings? He makes them sound like they're the stuff of nightmares. And he single handedly took these guys out by him no problem and he's worried of them? We ought to be careful then in that case.

"Okay lead the way sir."

"Hey don't give me that sir stuff I'm just like you just with more experience. Plus I'm not your teacher or anything like that anyway. Now I'm going to listen to my **dubstep** so follow me and you have any questions talk to me on the comm so stay alert and let's move out!"

They all just started on a light jog and had to fight through some more Fallen along the way but according to Alucard they were from the House of Devils which were in his words 'small fries'. After moving for about twenty minutes they reached what looked like an airfield with various hangars all placed next to each other.

"Didn't you say there were supposed to be Fallen here? We haven't seen any more of them for fifteen minutes."

"Yeah I remember I said that Aerik, but I have an idea where they may be…"

Just as I was going to pitch in we turned a corner and I was completely shocked what I saw in front of me.

"They're on their way to hell at the moment…"

"Déjà vu" Is all I can mutter before Aerik stepped up to one of the corpses and checked it for something.

"Before you ask Alucard, I didn't take them out I just got here."

Everyone looked up to the source of the voice just to see someone dressed as scholar like Aerik floating down slowly.

"Let me guess Grimmie, he scouted them and got bored?"

"I believe so and I just asked Spec about it and he confirmed it too."

I was about to speak up when the 'Grimmie' character just looked at us and looked like he was smiling in his helmet. He just strode up to us after patting Alucard on the head like a child.

"My name is Grimlock and I could see you guys are the Reborn Guardians Alucard told me about. Well I would say welcome back to Old Russia but it seems you three already received its warm welcome by the House of Devils."

This Grimlock guy must be in Alucard's group judging the way they were talking to each other. And who is 'he', is 'he' that skilled to take on all of these things on his own?

I was about to ask them a question on who is 'he' until Aerik walked up and asked a question that brought me back to our objective.

"Now I know you guys saved us and all but we might getting off track here; where are the ships that your boss found and where is he?"

"Oh yeah my bad Guardians follow me they're all put next to each other and they still work too."

We walked a several feet passing Fallen corpses along the way with everyone chatting away asking questions and such.

"Are you alright Alisa?" Her Ghost who has been quiet for a while now decided to speak up, I almost forgot about him.

"Yeah Ghost thanks for asking I'm just lost in my own thoughts"

"Ah alright don't worry so much you'll get the hang of things in this new life. I sense great promise within you. You'll make an excellent Hunter in time, but for now you're alive and well thanks to Fireteam Dragon over here."

Just before I could ask him about them that loud voice of Alucard took me from our conversation.

"Alright Guardians were here now pick a ship any ship. Once you pick your ship your Ghosts will get inside them and transmat you guys to your ship and fly you to The Last City where you begin your new life as Guardians over there!"

"Your Ghosts will guide you to your assigned mentors once you get there and go through orientation to get the hang of things. Alucard and I will meet you there at some point today or tomorrow depending on our schedule. It was to meet you guys and I hope to see you soon!"

I was about to ask them something they just disappeared in blue digital light. Well I better pick a ship then. All of these ships look extremely advanced fighter jets. Well that one looks like pretty cool to keep and I should probably let Ghost know I picked one.

"Hey Ghost how about this one?"

He then appeared on top of my palm out of nowhere, I seriously need to get used to that.

"Hmmm alright not a problem, just give me a second to integrate its systems and I get it doing barrel rolls in no time."

"Hahaha I didn't know you had a sense of humor Ghost; you're a good time you know that?"

"I aim to please."

"So does the ship have a name already?"

"According to what it says here it is called an EX21 Slipper Misfit but its color already faded into rust. Once we get to the city I'll send the ship to the Shipwright and she'll make further adjustments to it including color and then if you would like you can personally change the name of it."

"Alright then are we ready to set sail?"

"Taking you in now"

The next thing I saw was seeing nothing but blue digital light and the cockpit of a ship. I could really see everything of Old Russia from hundreds of feet in the air.

**"****Alright Alisa next stop The Last City!"**

**And that's a wrap of the second chapter, once again thanks to RC927 and Razzack for help and support please review I do wish to see what you guys think and how it can be better. Remember grammar is not my best skill so you'll see several errors. Also I will be accepting OCs from you guys just either mention them in the reviews or PM me. For those requirements I need a list of armor for the character it must be reasonable and can't have raid equipment such Vex Mythoclast and such. Thanks I hope to have next chapter by the end of Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Sorry that this was late I have a ton of stuff going on right now and plus my laptop was being stupid. Anyway as I stated I am accepting characters from you guys so send them in the reviews or PM with a list of armor and weapons that is not raid related. Also put your character's personality otherwise if I choose your character there is no guarantee your character will act the way you want him/her to. And now without further ado it's time for a new chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

There is just something about flying through the clouds at such high speed that makes it seem more interesting. We have been flying for a good 20 minutes until I saw a beautiful sight over the mountains.

"Welcome to the Last City, the last place the Traveler can still protect and safeguard from the Darkness."

"Wow it looks so peaceful and even with the Traveler floating above the city it still looks peaceful."

"Alright there's our destination so hold on while I find us a parking spot."

So this was the Last City huh? It looked a lot like a normal city back in the Golden Age but with added bonus of having the Traveler floating above the city center and with walls surrounding city. The outer part of the city looked more like house stacked on top of each other but I couldn't see anyone in the streets.

"Okay we are here so brace yourself because I'm going to transmat you on the Tower right now."

And before she could do anything she saw blue light and then she found herself landing on her feet in what appears to be a courtyard of some kind with a lot of armored people walking around.

"Welcome to the Tower this where the Guardians get their assignments and where they live."

Ghost seems to enjoy being her tour guide a lot but then again he has to bring her up to speed to being a Guardian.

"Okay where to Ghost?"

"Just head straight down the stairs and look for your mentor Cayde-6, he is the Vanguard for the Hunters."

"Okay and judging by the name I'm guessing he's an Exo?"

"You are correct Alisa."

She started walking across the courtyard when she noticed people were watching her with friendly faces. Some of them actually came to greet her and even waved at her.

I just got here and everyone is already being friendly with me?

"Are all Guardians this friendly Ghost?"

"Actually yes around the majority except in the Crucible no one is friendly in the Crucible."

"What is the Crucible?"

He was cut off by a loud but secluded voice.

"The Crucible is a place where Guardians fight against each other to hone their skills for the frontier."

She turned to her right to the source of the voice to see a large Titan with armor that screamed authority.

"My name is Shaxx and I'm the Handler of the Crucible. You must be new here so welcome to the Tower Hunter."

"Thank you Shaxx I might consider going to the Crucible at some point."

He nodded and turned back to his work. She continued down into the hall to find the large room with computers all around the walls and with a large table in the middle with three people on either sides of the table. She saw the hooded Exo and walked towards him at a good pace.

"Hi are you by chance Cayde-6, the Vanguard for the Hunters?"

"You are in fact correct little lady, I see you are one of the new recruits that jut recently arrived. It's always good to see another Hunter to show up; Traveler knows how these Warlocks fare out in the wilderness by reading scrolls all day hahaha!"

I couldn't hold back my giggles in after that last part his laugh is just contagious! After a quick moment of giggling I could feel someone behind me glaring at me and I had to assume would be the Vanguard for the Warlocks.

"Last time I recall Cayde my best Warlock won the Iron Banner trials last year."

I could tell things were going to get dramatic when she said that with a smirk.

"No you are wrong Ikora, your 'best' Warlock's Fireteam won the trials with my best Hunter leading it and with the best score while your was right under Zavala's best Titan. So when it comes down to it I win hahaha!"

She was definitely upset with Cayde dealing a massive blow at her ego on her Warlocks.

"Alright miss I'm going to teach you on how to be a skilled Hunter and a survivor because that all we are about. Hunters are either scout or assassins or both actually, depending on your fireteam's needs."

I nodded and just before he was going to say anything else he got interrupted my something on his comm. He looked like he was confused for a bit.

"Okay never mind something just came up that we Vanguard have to deal with urgently so I'm going to send your Ghost the codes to temporary room until this upcoming situation gets straightened out okay?"

"Understood sir."

"Don't give me that sir crap I'm just here in this position because how awesome I am that's it so just call me Cayde everyone does okay?"

"Got it."

After that he nodded to me and then the other two Vanguards and he tapped something on his pad which I had to assume were my room codes.

"Okay that was sudden; well Alisa we better get to your room and rest for now. You had a long and tough day."

He was right I need to sleep somewhere soon.

"Alright lead the way Ghost, I am totally exhausted from all this running, gunning, and explosions."

"And don't forget the **dubstep** Titan that saved your life."

"Yeah that reminds me, who were those two Guardians that saved us and got us the ships?"

"Those two were from the infamous Fireteam Dragon, literally one of the best fireteams the City has ever seen."

"Whoa, then can you describe the members in detail then? You got me interested now."

"Of course, not a problem, we'll start with the Warlock. The Warlock is named Grimlock and he is believed to be Ikora's best Warlock and known as the Praetorian Enforcer."

Just then we got to the room and I entered the code and walked in. It was a pretty simple room; it had a desk, a kitchen, bathroom, and a bed. Well I better take off this armor and finally relax a bit.

After taking off my armor and suit and taking a shower, I got my night clothes that were already prepared for me by Ghost who knew a girl required privacy to change so he waited outside for me to change and get dressed. And now I'm finally in bed ready to pester Ghost with more questions.

"So why Grimlock is called the Praetorian Enforcer anyways?"

"About three years ago, Ikora Rey sent him on a mission to Venus to track down an unknown Fallen house that's been a thorn in the Vanguard side for some time and report its location so they can send a Fireteam to wipe out the Fallen. He found it after wiping out a few patrols to attract a skiff and then he managed to hijack the skiff and used its navigation systems to find their stronghold."

"Wow that's pretty impressive and hardcore."

"But wait there's more! After he found the stronghold he crashed the skiff into the middle of hold and walked out completely unharmed and on fire. He then proceeded to wipe out the entire House on his own while using both powers of the Voidwalker and Sunsinger at the same time which is believed to be impossible as even Ikora Rey couldn't do it. After he was done he went back to the tower to personally report to Ikora Rey about the destruction of the House and he didn't even have a scratch on him."

"Okay that is beyond hardcore, that is just amazing! So I'm guessing that how he received his title?"

"Yep."

"Okay how about the Titan?"

"As he stated his name is Alucard and he is Commander Zavala best Titan and of course has two titles. He is known as the **Dubstep** Titan because he is always listening to that Pre-Golden Age music and he is also known as the Berserker of The Twilight Gap."

"Wow that doesn't sound like him other than his name of course but seriously doesn't sound like the friendly Titan that saved us."

"That is understandable but that's before he found that **dubstep** music that mellowed him a bit."

"Ah okay that's kind of strange but continue Ghost."

"Alright about four years ago the Fallen House combined their forces to assault the City; they decided to use the same path as before which is through the Twilight Gap which is considered holy ground to the Guardians because of a famous battle between the City's Guardians and the Fallen. A lot of Guardians have lost their lives in the battle which is why is considered holy grounds. So the tower was alerted to the Fallen army and were trying to build up the Guardians for the upcoming fight. Alucard however, got enraged that the Fallen were trespassing through the Twilight Gap and went there on his own to fight the entire army. By the time the Guardians have arrived to the site the entire Fallen army have been wiped out with Alucard sitting on top a mountain of burning Fallen Corpses with Fallen blood and Ether covered all over him. After that he returned with a hero's welcome and was given that title for his rampage."

"Wow it's a good thing he mellowed a bit because he does not seem to be a 'Berserker of The Twilight Gap', he seemed nice."

"Well I think the Fallen, Hive, Vex and the Cabal would disagree with you."

"Hahahaha that is very true Ghost; okay and the last one?"

"Okay give me a sec his file is pretty extensive."

"Extensive? Is he that good?"

"He has a lot of accomplishments both in line of the Vanguard and the Crucible and with that means a lot of titles. So I have to summarize all the information into his best accomplishments. Oh yeah he also directly reports to the Speaker."

"Okay I picked three titles from the Vanguard since Crucible is just Guardian vs Guardian."

"Okay let me get comfortable and shoot."

"Alright to start off his name is Zeta-48 which means he is an Exo and of course he is Cayde's best Hunter and leader of Fireteam Dragon. He is known as the Dragon Slayer for hunting down three Ahamkara on his own and then wearing two of their spines as gauntlets for trophies and the third having it's skull as another trophy."

"What is an Amakira?"

"'Ahamkara' are pretty much dragons literally."

"Ohhh that is pretty bad ass if you think about it."

"He is also known as The Ghost of War as well for being the lone survivor during the famous battle against the Hive on the Moon where hundreds of Guardians lost their lives and he managed to destroy a staging area and prevented a massive Hive invasion earning him the title."

"Ummm okay that was probably the best stories I have ever heard!"

"I'm not done though and our last title go through is that he is called the **Destroyer of Worlds** hahahahaha!"

"Hahahaha seriously Ghost?"

"Yeah I'm done actually I just needed to get that out of my system."

"Did you by chance change your voice back there about the '**Destroyer of Worlds**' part?"

"Yeah I just made my voice a bit more high pitched for the fun of it."

Yawn" Well I'm going to sleep now good night Ghost."

"Goodnight Alisa."

**In the Speaker's chambers…**

"So what do the three of you think of my proposition?"

"Yes Speaker I have to agree that our Guardians are taking heavy losses faster that we can replace them but this policy could slow down our progress against the Darkness."

"Ikora I understand what you're saying but my Hunters are saying the same thing, we need more experienced Guardians to mount the frontiers."

Commander Zavala then moves forward towards the table after staying quiet.

"Cayde is right; by acting on this new policy we can ensure that our future Guardians are more prepared in the long run."

"What about the fireteams that are currently holding strategic locations in the middle of war zones? They can't focus on holding them and babysitting Reborn at the same time."

"Miss Ikora, the plan is to place them with experienced Guardians. They'll be alright, after all they're no longer children am I correct?"

"Yes Speaker 'sigh' alright I agree with the policy do we know the match ups at least?"

"Actually yes, I believe we just received three new Guardians into our fold today am I correct?"

"Yes, a Hunter, Warlock and a Titan just arrived."

"Good and according to the report they were saved by Fireteam Dragon's Titan Alucard. I believe they are a good enough match up don't you three agree?"

"We still need to run this by Zeta we need his approval; after all it is his Fireteam that we are talking about."

"You're right Cayde which is why I have asked to come here after he was done with his schedule."

Just then a shadow moved and came forward with his arms crossed.

"This policy is definitely required and I believe they have potential."

"So what you are going to train them? You're a Hunter remember?"

"You're right Ikora; which is why I will train the Huntress, Alucard will train the Titan and Grimlock will train the Warlock."

The Speaker then walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and asked him a solid question.

"Zeta are you sure you're up for this? I understand the last Guardian that you trained was—"

"With all due respect Speaker do not mention 'him' I am ready to train them and I will make sure we don't have another 'him'."

Cayde then walked up to him with a thoughtful expression.

"Besides that Zeta; do you think you and your fireteam can handle it?"

He then looked at him with a confident face.

"**Of course we can. We're Fireteam Dragon.**"

**AND BOOM THINGS ARE OFFICIALLY STARTING NOW! This is by far my longest chapter ever.I want to thank you guys for those who read this Fic but still haven't posted reviews thank you for your patience. So I have decided to have that I will post the chapters when they're done instead of making promises because shit happens. Am I right? Also special shout out to my good friend Alucard1200 for his help in the ideas for this story especially for his Titan Alucard. Remember I am accepting characters for this fic so send them my way so I can accommodate them in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**So hey guys here is Chapter 4 and as usual I'm will accept OCs from you guys! **CHAPTER 4

"Alisa wake up! Come on Alisa we have to get going!"

"Huh? Ghost is too early for you to wake me up now and plus I'm on vacation."

"First of all it is exactly twelve-thirty, so it is not morning. Second, you are not on any form of vacation!"

She just looked at him and saw his 'eye' looking irritated for having to her up.

"Ugh fine I'll get up! You sound like a father or something."

"Good now I need to remember to yell more to wake you up hehehe."

"Ha very funny Ghost! Wait a minute why did you wake me up anyways?"

"Because the Speaker and the Vanguard are about to announce something to all Guardians in twenty-five minutes so gear up Hunter."

"Okay and do you seriously mean 'ALL GUARDIANS'? As in everyone!?"

"Yes and no; only Fireteams that are currently not holding a specific base of operations are going to receive the announcement by communications while the Guardians still on Earth need to come here for the announcement."

"Wow it must be serious if they're mobilizing everyone like that."

"Which is why I'm going to wait outside while you shower and change into your gear so we can head out to the courtyard so be quick!"

And with that he blinked out of existence in a blue light. Well I better shower quickly and get there before Ghost starts nagging again.

After taking a shower and gearing up I started on my way to the Courtyard before it gets too crowded with Guardians. Speaking of which I noticed on how a lot Guardians would jog pass me or walk past me.

"Man it must be a big deal if everyone is in a hurry like this for this announcement."

"No kidding."

I sharply turned to look at the person next to me who definitely looks the part of a Hunter.

"Ah sorry if I scared you miss; wasn't my intention."

"Oh don't worry about it you just surprised me that's all. My name is Alisa I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Omega-73 but just leave out the number hehe."

"Okay no problem, so any idea what this announcement is about? The fact everyone is rushing to get to the Courtyard is crazy and I only been here for a day!"

"Well the Speaker is personally going to announce whatever it is, and since rarely makes these kinds of things it must be important."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, who is the Speaker anyway?"

"Ah well the Speaker is the voice of the Traveler and in other words our leader. He pretty much has the last word in just about everything that the Vanguard decides."

"Huh then this must be important then."

"Yep, so I heard you were one of the three Reborn Guardians that made it here, is that true?"

"Yeah we were about to be overrun by the Fallen but we got saved by Fireteam Dragon's Titan in the nick of time."

"Yeah I worked with Alucard before he is a fun guy to be around until he gets in that killing frenzy of his hahaha!"

We talked for about five more minutes until we reached the Courtyard which is packed. Did I say that it's packed? Because it is seriously packed! I looked around the groups of Guardians all over the place to see if there is a spot that I can at least sit down just in case this thing is long. By the Traveler there's an open bench! I better get there before someone else takes it!

Just as she sits down she see two people making their way towards her.

"Oh I'm sorry is this seating yours?"

"Nah don't worry about it; me and my friend Aerik didn't need it we just needed some space from the crowd."

"Wait Lucy is that you?"

"Yes? Wait Alisa wow I didn't recognize before you earlier without your helmet! I'm glad you made it safe and sound!"

"Yeah, thanks I'm glad you two made it back safe and sound too. So Aerik I didn't know you were an Awoken?"

"Yeah, so you know what's going on here? I was supposed to meet Ikora Rey but suddenly she was unavailable when I landed."

"Yeah same here Aerik, Zavala was also unavailable when I landed."

Before I could voice my situation the speakers all around us went off.

"Welcome Guardians and I thank you for being here and being patient with the wait. And for the Guardians that are holding their positions on the Moon, Venus and Mars thank you for your time."

I guess he's the Speaker that everyone talks about. He definitely looks the part with his ornate white robes and mask that makes him look like a priest.

"For those who may not know me, I am the Speaker and I am here to explain a new policy that the Vanguard and I have implemented starting from this very moment."

Some of the Guardians started to talk amongst themselves about this policy.

"Over the years we have been receiving multiple casualties among the Guardians especially the Reborn. Even with the destruction of the Black Garden, the Darkness still grows and the Traveler is still healing which means that in the long run we may be wiped out."

He let that information sink in and now the Guardians around me understand the situation. Man I didn't know things were that bad around here.

"Now the policy is simple; we will be placing any Reborn Guardians or inexperienced Guardians with experienced Fireteams in order for them on how to teach you and guide you in your journeys. This means that the standard limits of Fireteam members have stretched from three to six for most operations."

Wow this is pretty cool, now I will get taught first hand by real professionals. This cans actually a really good idea!

"Now those who are going to be assigned to a Fireteam will receive orders from the Vanguard and those orders will be received by you via your Ghosts. You then go to your Vanguard mentor and they will send to your respective Fireteam. Good luck Guardians and may the guide you."

He then waved to us and started leaving back to I guess his office. I then turned to Lucy and Aerik and noticed that they're Ghosts were out.

Then my Ghost popped out right in my face with what looks like excitement in his eye.

"Well Alisa we got our orders; grab Lucy and Aerik because they got their orders as well."

"Gotcha; hey Lucy, Aerik come on lets go to the Vanguard together and maybe we'll be put in the same Fireteam. I really would like to work with you guys."

"I agree with you, Lucy let's roll!"

We started walking there passing some confused Guardians and other Reborn along the way. And just when we get to the Hall of The Vanguard Cayde saw and call all three of us over.

"Hey Huntress, Titan and Warlock listen up because I'm in a hurry because I need to tend to the other Hunters. Now the three of you have been assigned to the same Fireteam that saved your asses back in Old Russia."

I seriously needed to say this because that is just can't happen like that.

"Wait you mean Fireteam Dragon? Like the best Fireteam that existed?!"

"Yes that Fireteam Dragon; now you're going to be picked up by their Warlock to introduce you back at the Courtyard so go back there got it?"

We nodded and turned to start heading there with a smile on our faces. I mean we are going to be trained by Fireteam Dragon for crying out loud they're the best of the best! I've been thinking so much that I didn't even notice that we arrived to the Courtyard and that Aerik was trying to get my attention.

"Hello Tower to Alisa you okay in there?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine sorry I got stuck in my head."

"Don't worry about it! So did you do research on them like we did?"

"Yep, hardcore lot aren't they?"

"You damn right!"

We all turned to the familiar voice of Grimlock. Without his helmet I can see that he's human with black combed hair, onyx eyes and with almost tan skin. Plus his armor is different from before; it's mostly maroon color with hints of darker colors and has flames all around several parts on the robes.

"Well it looks like you three are going to be stuck with us and don't worry we don't bite… Except for Alucard."

We all chuckled at his comment and I guess I had to get a question off my chest.

"So where is Zeta and Alucard then? And how is this going to work?"

"One Zeta is right now looking for houses or apartments for you guys to live in down in the city that are kind of close to each other because we live down there so it's only natural you guys live down there as well instead of these shit holes they call rooms. Alucard is currently buying basic furniture for you three. And to answer your second question I honestly don't know Zeta the planner of this because the Speaker told him first before the announcement was official so he had time to think it over."

Wow I can't believe they're going through the trouble of buying us homes and furniture. They must really care this much and we just got pushed in here.

We decided to go to the cafeteria to eat and wait until Zeta and Alucard were done with the housing. Grimlock is fun guy to be around with as well being surprisingly wise about being a Warlock as he has been giving a lot of advice for Aerik.

"Now Aerik being a Warlock is not a walk in the park because you wield the destructive power of the Voidwalker and that power is dangerous to both you and your teammates if you're not careful. This means you're going to be stuck reading scrolls and engrams as well a bit of meditation on the side."

Aerik literally groaned and let his head fall on the table. With all of laughing at his predicament we didn't notice Grimlock on his comm.

"Oi Guardians good news Zeta and Alucard finished up with the housing and he wants us to head for his place."

We all nodded and left to get our ships from the Shipwright and fly over to Zeta's place. I noticed that a lot of ships were coming in, no doubt for repairs and the occasional maintenance. Once we got our ships and we flew for about three minutes towards the City until our Ghosts transmatted us down to the city streets.

"Alright Guardians is this one right here."

He led us to this building that looked like an apartment complex but smaller considering that it looks like they were stacked on top of each other. Well I guess when the world gets invaded by aliens you can't expect too much luxury. Luckily before I lost myself again in my own thoughts Lucy poked me and nudged me towards the open door. Once we walked in I was pretty surprised on how luxurious the apartment looked considering that Zeta is an Exo and wouldn't need all of this stuff.

"Ah about time Grimlock, Zeta was about to radio you again, I'm starving!"

Grimlock just looked like he was annoyed with Alucard and just gave us a face that screamed 'ugh this guy'.

"Calm down Alucard we made it here on time; not early or late so calm down."

"Okay so how was the announcement? I was up on Venus and my radio got jammed."

Immediately his Ghost appeared next to his head with a scowling look in its eye.

"It was not jammed Alucard you turned it off when you went inside the Vault of Glass when you were specifically told not to go anywhere and wait inside the base!"

"Aww come on Seras did you really have to rat me out!? I told you I was bored and I wanted to go down the Trials of Kabr and take in the history."

"You just sat down at the bottom of the Trials listening to your **Dubstep**."

"Ok enough Seras I get it, I'm a rebel!"

I wonder on why his Ghost is so different in terms of voice and color of it too. It looks the same as the other but it's yellow with a couple red lines around it. Plus it has a female voice unlike the other ones and it has a name.

"Ah you arrived."

We all looked towards the staircase to see an Exo with armor that looks like mine but bigger. Plus his face is black with hints of black camo and a red line in the middle of his face. Including his red eyes and the red light inside his 'mouth' he looks extremely intimidating, like a machine built to destroy everything, but then again I'm not exactly wrong though.

"In case you don't know my name is Zeta-48 and I am the Fireteam leader of Dragon and as of now your boss."

He then walked over to a leather arm chair and gestured the rest of us to sit down on the sofa or spare chairs that I didn't even notice he had them. Just as we started sitting down he spoke again with what sounded like he is being serious but at the same time being light with his words.

"I'm not going to lie to you Guardians, I've been in this life for a long time now, to the point that everything is routine to me. You will witness war and combat at its finest hours, and you will wish you stayed dead. Those Fallen that attacked you three when you were resurrected from your graves; are just the beginning…"

He stopped to let that information sink in. He must be trying to scare us or he's being straightforward and down to the point.

"You will see others die in front of you and maybe you will die early on. My job is to ensure that neither of those events comes to pass."

He then stayed silent for a good fifteen seconds until he spoke again.

"Our job is to teach you three on how to be Guardians and guide along that path to legend. We will mold you to be this City's protectors, its soldiers and if need be… Its avengers."

We all nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation that we were put in. The way Zeta is talking to us shows he is really charismatic unlike what I pictured as an absolute killing machine.

"Now the plan to train you is simple; each of us will train you individually meaning that I will train Alisa, Grimlock will teach Aerik and Alucard will train Lucy. In this way you each will receive proper training and experience when we take you on missions. There will be times it could all six of in a mission or just a few of us, it all depends on the situation and progress in your training."

We all looked at each other and nodded in affirmation and then I spoke for them.

"When do we start?"

Zeta looked like he tried to raise his nonexistent eyebrows in slight shock but then chuckled then laughed.

"Hahaha I like these Guardians they remind me of—"

He suddenly went quiet like he was about to talk about something he wasn't supposed to say. I had to speak up on what just happened.

"Uh Zeta sir, you alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry about it; well anyways welcome to the ranks of the Guardians and welcome to Fireteam Dragon!"

We all cheered loudly and had a few drinks well except for me. I don't know why but I kept thinking on something was wrong with him. I could tell he had a secret or maybe lost someone close and didn't want to bring it up.

"Alright Guardians you start tomorrow all three of you will meet up with your instructors at their homes. Alisa I'm going to have to ask you to stay here so I can explain your training and then you can go home understood?"

"No problem sir."

"Please for Traveler's sake don't call me 'sir' call me Zeta, after all were going to be partners in crime."

I had to giggle at that last part.

"Alright Grimlock, Alucard, Aerik and Lucy, please make your way out my house and we'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all nodded and left in an almost single file line.

"Alright Alisa follow me upstairs."

I nodded and walked upstairs to see a bedroom and I followed him towards another door.

"Behind this door is my personal armory so please don't faint **gee hee**."

When he opened the door I seriously felt like fainting, I mean all the walls are fitted with weapons of different kinds!

"Okay listen up Alisa, tomorrow I need you here by eight o clock and we are going to find out which of these weapons fit you best."

"Alright no problem; although I like those hand cannons up on that wall; especially that one in the case."

I was pointing to one that looked kind of odd; I mean the shape of it. It's longer than the other ones and in sleek color and it seems to radiating a really faint green glow but I'm sure it's my imagination. Zeta looked at what I was pointing at and grabbed my arm and pulled it down and slightly pushed me away.

"I'm sorry but that thing is for show, I recommend you drop it 'sigh'. Well that's it for tonight and remember eight sharp."

I wanted to ask him more about the hand cannon but I had a feeling I should take his word and drop it for now. So I nodded and went home, Ghost already had my address and started giving me directions.

_Five minutes later, Zeta's Armory_

I waited five minutes and made sure she left the area before I turned towards the case. Just when I was about to leave my Ghost Spectre appeared.

"Zeta I'm guessing she was drawn to it as well?"

"Actually no, more like curious and she didn't even argue to know more about it."

"I see what do you think? Do you think she could be the one?"

"I don't know Spectre let's wait and see; for now do me a favor and do a few scans around the Mothyards to see if the Devils returned there. We're going to need target practice for her tomorrow."

"Understood, I'll give you the findings in the morning, so for now goodnight Zeta."

"Goodnight Spectre."

**"****Well Alisa, by the end of the month let us see if you are strong enough to wield Thorn."**

**And that a wrap! Yep this was a long chapter and I introduced Thorn! The Corrupted Hand Cannon! Thanks to those who read it and special thanks to ConEmber for his submission of Omega-73! And next Chapter will finally have some action! So see you guys soon~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey guys, so to repeat I'm still accepting OCs from you guys just send them my way. Also the setting on the story is about two months after The Black Garden event and three weeks after the Crota's End Raid. And to clarify Fireteam Dragon primary members is that Zeta has full CER( Crota's End Raid) gear except has two young ahamkara spines on his arms, Grimlock has full CER except he has the Heart of Praxic Fire and then Alucard has full CER except he has the Skullfort helmet or what he calls his Dubstep Helmet. Yeah I know I left out a lot of details but I'm not necessarily an expert on description. So without further ado~**

CHAPTER 5

I woke up early for two reasons; one so Ghost doesn't nag my ear off and two so I had enough time to get ready and be on time for my training with Zeta. I don't know why but he seems shady when that particular hand cannon is involved or that mystery when he cut himself off. I talked to Ghost about it and he said he would do some research on Zeta and that gun while I was sleeping. I told him not to but he insisted and here we are now, with Ghost debriefing on what he learned on our way to Zeta's place.

"Okay so you're telling me you got nothing?"

"Sadly yes, while you were in the Armory I tried to scan that gun when Zeta in your own words got 'shady' and I hit a strong firewall apparently."

"But isn't it just a case?"

"Apparently not, it's guarded by Spectre's code and encryption, so no other Ghost could scan it or even open the case itself without him or Zeta's permission."

"Wait who is Spectre? Is he another member?"

"Spectre is Zeta's Ghost."

"So wait that reminds me can I change on how you look and sound? And give you a name?"

"The color part no you can't change how I look; but the rest you can."

"Okay well, I don't want to change your voice because I'm used to it, so how about a name? Any preferences?"

"As long it's not Dinklebob or Little Light I really don't mind what name you give me."

"Hmmm how about Sebastian?"

"That is actually pretty good, I like it!"

"I'm glad you like it anyway were here."

I had to smile on how he was acting; he was like dancing in excitement. Well now it's time to start my training and my new life. I was about to knock on the door when it opened to a fully armored Zeta.

"Ah you're on time, well are you ready to begin your training Guardian?"

"Yep! I'm ready for this!"

"**Gee hee** well I'm glad you're up for this, Spectre found us an ideal training ground for live target training once we find you the ideal weapon type for you, understood?"

"Okay no problem at all."

"Alright let's go."

He held his hand then a black and white trimmed Ghost appeared on top of his. I have to assume that's Spectre.

"Spectre send the coordinates of the training ground to Alisa's Ghost."

I was right and Sebastian appeared right next to me.

"Excuse me Zeta; Alisa has given me the name Sebastian, I greatly appreciate it if you called me by that name."

"Sebastian!?"

"Hahaha don't worry about it Alisa, it's not a problem at all. Sebastian I understand where you're coming from and I was unaware that she gave you a name so my apologies."

"Understood sending Sebastian the coordinates and Alisa it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Spectre."

Zeta then disappeared most likely by the transmat. Right after him I got transmatted into my ship and let Sebastian fly the ship considering I'm still learning how to fly.

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

"Alright Alisa we made it here transmat down here so we can start."

"You got it Zeta."

I landed and saw Zeta putting down a bunch of different weapons next to each other on a bench.

"Alright Alisa we are in Old Russia and this is secure area for you to practice. Now we have one of each weapon type for you to practice on these practice dummies and we will find out which one suits you the best."

"Okay can I start with the hand cannon?"

_One hour later…_

"Okay Alisa, we have confirmed that hand cannons are your best weapons and sniper rifles as well."

"Yeah I still prefer hand cannons more though."

"Alright not a problem, here you go you get to keep this one."

He then turned around and handed me a blue hand cannon that looked kind of bulky but surprisingly light.

"That there is a Regulator MK. 43; it's good hand cannon to start with all things considered."

"Okay so now what?"

"Now we head for the Mothyards and start your living targets training along with scouting."

"And how far is it?"

"Ehh about a fifteen minute walk give or take."

"Okay lead the way, and what do you mean scouting?"

"As a Hunter our specialty is stealth and recon, especially Blade Dancers like yourself and I; which is why I'm going to teach you on to sneak around and scout."

I nodded and we started walking towards the Mothyards and on the way we talked about his experience, and I learned a lot about him I mean he, Grimlock and Alucard were the Fireteam that destroyed the Black Garden and were also one of the Fireteams that raided the Vault of Glass and Omega was with them! I'm seriously lucky as hell!

Once we reached a ridge, I saw a valley of destroyed planes scattered all around with even more behind them a mile away with the sun right above them. Before I admire the view any longer Zeta nudged me in the shoulder and pointed at me to look down.

"Alright we got a squad of Fallen right down there next to the plane, so from here you have a vantage point so you can scout them out."

I nodded and start looking at the squad and started to count them by their class.

"Okay, I spot six of them, three of them are Dregs, and two of them are Vandals and one Captain."

After checking my findings he looked at me and nodded towards the Fallen.

"Alright good works; now jump down there and take them out, use what you learned and try to stealthily kill as many you can. I will stay up here with a sniper rifle to cover you if things go terribly wrong."

I nodded and jumped down of the ridge and used my extra jump to slow my descent so I don't break my legs. Once I landed I crouched and slowly made my way to the squad and kept my eye on my motion tracker to keep track of them. I managed to get behind a Vandal that strayed from the group and slit its throat with my knife and gently placed its body down. I used distraction to separate them until I silently killed five of them. Only the Captain was left it was definitely on alert now that its squad have gone 'missing'. Once I managed to get behind it I threw my grenade at its back and waited for its shield to take the Arc explosion and fail. I soon I saw it stick and heard that three second timer I jumped out of cover and shot two bullets at its head and watched the grenade finish it off. Once the adrenaline in my system subsided it hit me what I had just done.

"I know what you're thinking Alisa and make no mistake I understand what's going on in your head. But the world that you knew is long gone; this world you have been brought back into from the grave is literally a fight of survival and constant struggle to be at the top of the food chain."

He then placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I took of my helmet and let my brunette hair fall out of it and looked towards the horizon.

"I didn't want to say this, but this will get easier over time."

He ruffled my hair and gave me a look that looked almost fatherly.

"Zeta, how did you manage to get over this problem of killing?"

'Sigh' "Sadly, I can't tell you Alisa because I never had that issue, I was created for the sole reason of war; nothing less, nothing more."

"Oh right sorry about that."

He nodded and turned to leave but turned back to me to say something and with a smile.

"If it means anything Alisa, you did great on handling that squad on your own; you did everything perfectly."

"Wait you mean it!?"

"**Gee hee **of course, you did everything by the book and even improvised to take them all out."

"Well I had a pretty good teacher."

"Hahaha alright, come on we have to patrol the Skywatch before we can go back home; so get on your Sparrow and we can get there in minutes."

_Five minutes later at the entrance of the Skywatch…_

"By the Traveler that was awesome Zeta! You have to teach me on how to do those freestyle moves on the Sparrow. You have to! Zeta?"

I looked at Zeta and was looking at some bullet holes in the wall. Just as when I was going to ask him what wrong Spectre showed up next to him.

"Spectre, is anyone supposed to be patrolling here besides us?"

"Checking… and yes Omega was supposed to patrol here but he was supposed to call in an hour ago."

"Zeta, Spectre what is going on and what's this about Omega?"

"These bullet holes belong to Hive weapons and they're fresh, and this House of Kings' territory. I think Omega didn't call in because he may have been trapped in the crossfire and he may be in trouble."

"By the Traveler we have to get in there and help him!"

"I agree load up we are going in."

He then pulled out beautiful looking hand cannon and went inside with me behind him.

We searched for about five minutes until we heard shooting and shrieking.

"What is that shrieking Zeta?"

"That's the Hive and more than likely are engaged with the Fallen."

"Understood, let's move up."

"Alisa caution, the Hive are not like the Fallen they are three times more dangerous."

I nodded and followed him up the staircase and towards the sound of gunfire. We turned the corner to see what I definitely confirmed to be the Hive. They looked like walking corpses but with ancient armor.

One of them turned to us and let out a loud shriek that gave us away. I immediately started shooting my Regulator at their heads receiving headshots will all of shots. I then took cover to reload and saw Zeta fan-firing his hand cannon like it's his first nature getting headshots each bullet. I then saw a red blip on my motion tracker behind us and I just managed to avoid being cut in half by a large cleaver like sword. Zeta just noticed and tried to distract the Knight that attacked me but got swarmed by zombie-like creatures throwing his aim off. I dodged another swipe from the sword and then suddenly I felt harmless electricity swirl around me and looked at my hand to see my knife already in my hand full of electricity.

I then started swinging with speed that I didn't know I had and with precise ferocity. With a few slices I killed the Knight and then swung my arm and I created a wave pure arc light and wiped out the rest of the Hive surrounding Zeta. Once the dust has settled it was only me and Zeta standing.

"Wow, thanks for the save there Alisa, and you even unlocked your Arc Blade. I'm impressed, really."

"Thanks Zeta but I don't know how I did all that. I mean it just happened suddenly."

"Yeah, it's normal for some Guardians to receive they're special ability in the very midst of danger."

"Okay well, we cleared them out and the Fallen were already killed before we got here, so where Omega?"

"I'm over here!"

We both turned to the voice's direction and ran across the room to find a door that has a cleaver lodged in the door controls.

"Omega, it's me Zeta, what happened?"

"Thank the Traveler you guys showed up, but first get that cleaver of the panel so I can get out."

"Uh it's pretty lodged in there, I don't think we—"

The loud noise of metal being grinded went off when I saw Zeta literally pull the sword out of the wall panel. As soon he pulled it out the door automatically opened and with Omega walking out.

"Ugh thanks you two I've stuck in there for an hour!"

"So how did you get stuck in there Omega? You're usually the cautious one."

"Yeah I got in a firefight with the Fallen when the Hive showed up. When I went in this room to reload a Knight tried to stab me and missed hit the door controls and that's pretty much it on how I got stuck in here."

"Couldn't you call for help?"

"Nah, I tried but the Fallen were jamming my comms."

"Well it doesn't matter now we got here just in time; Omega can you make your back to the Tower on your own?"

"Yeah man, no problem, I'll walk out of here see you two soon!"

"Well Alisa, let's go home and celebrate your first day of training and first day of combat **gee hee.**"

"Alright I'm up for that!"

We walked out of the Skywatch just to see the sun setting over the horizon with its light fading. Just by looking at that view I knew things will be alright.

_Forty-five minutes later at the Tower cafeteria…_

"So yeah Lucy is doing outstanding in her training and she can already use her Force Barrier!"

"Come on Alucard stop praising me! But did we really have to go to Venus just to train against the Vex? I mean those Minotaurs and their constant teleporting!"

"Well I'm glad you and Alucard had some action, Grimlock had me reading scrolls and meditating until I learned to be able throw a Vortex Grenade at some practice dummies."

"Aerik I already told you for the hundredth time, we Warlocks have to go through that but look in the bright side, tomorrow we have to patrol Old California and there we can get you some combat experience with the Fallen."

"Fair enough then; oh hey Zeta and Alisa came back."

"Hey guys, how was your training?"

"Mine was great, I went to Venus with Alucard for training but sadly Aerik was stuck in the Tower reading scrolls and practicing his powers on dummies."

"Mine was kind of similar to yours then Lucy, I did the same but I went to Old Russia instead."

Zeta then showed up and sat next to me and put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Alisa here took out a Fallen squad on her own and she saved my life and Omega's against the Hive and received her Arc Blade ability."

"What, are you serious!?"

"Yeah, I kind of did somehow."

"Well, congrats Huntress you're officially the best of us hahahaha!"

We all started laughing and having a good time, until Zeta had us move to his place and we ate over there and celebrated all evening long. By midnight everyone was asleep except me of course. I couldn't sleep so I went upstairs to go the balcony and get some fresh air. When I got up to the second floor I saw Zeta in his armory and cleaning a gun with a cloth.

"Hey Zeta what are you still doing up?"

"**Gee hee** I was going to ask you the same thing; and to answer your question though, Exos don't sleep at all."

"Oh well I can't sleep either then, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all grab a chair, I could use the company."

I grabbed a chair that was in a corner and sat next to him in peaceful silence. But of course I had to break that silence with a question that has been bugging me.

"Zeta, I been meaning to ask you, but that hand cannon in the case. What's so special about it? I mean it does look deadly and all but wouldn't you use it?"

'Sigh' "That hand cannon is very deadly, probably one of the most deadly weapons ever created."

"So why don't you use it?"

"Because I am not worthy of such a weapon, it has a past and a story behind it that makes me regret one very thing, that haunts me to this day."

"I don't understand, what could be so terrible that you regret it, I mean you're Zeta! One of the most lethal Guardians the world has ever seen!"

"It's not that I don't trust you Alisa but with respect let's drop the subject for now. I promise you I will tell you in the future when you're ready."

"Alright I understand Zeta 'yawn' I think I'll go to sleep for now goodnight Zeta."

"Goodnight Alisa and again great work today, we're proud of you, Aerik, and Lucy. You three will make excellent Guardians, and who knows maybe one day you three will replace us."

I nodded with a smile and went back home to go to sleep; after all I live fifteen minutes away from here. As I got home and Sebastian closed the shutters for me and I hit the bed after I changed.

Today was such a rush, I learned how to shoot, I fought against the Fallen and the Hive and saved Omega and Zeta from being overrun and got my Arc Blade ability. Not to mention Zeta's reluctance to tell me about that black hand cannon. But I have to respect his wishes and who knows maybe he will tell me what happened with that hand cannon.

_Three weeks later in the Hall of the Vanguard…_

Alisa was waiting outside of the Hall for Aerik and Lucy to show up for the Vanguard's call for their presence. It's been three weeks of training and taking patrol assignments with Zeta and the rest of Fireteam Dragon, and now Zeta gave the Vanguard the green light for our first mission without Fireteam Dragon's supervision.

"Hey Alisa sorry we're late, Aerik got stuck with Grimlock pestering him about the dangers of being a Warlock."

"I don't seriously don't get why he constantly lectures me about this! I mean I haven't made any mistakes since day one!"

"By Traveler, come on Aerik you should know by now that Grimlock does it on purpose to mess with you!"

"What!? Are you serious Alisa!?"

"Yes, I'm very serious you're too uptight sometimes."

Lucy and I just laughed at his expense and his obliviousness. Over the span of three weeks we each got better gear and gotten closer as a family along with Dragon. I'm wearing a black and white Dust Walker gear from Zeta and which he said that the armor was once his in his younger days but had Eva Levante modify it to fit me and gave me a Venom of Ikaheka cloak as a 'graduation gift' and because of my skills in stealth and assassination have greatly improved and that almost remind him of a snake. Aerik received Grimlock's old gold and white Vault of Glass gear and Praedyth's Timepiece and his Praetorian Foil. Lucy also got Alucard's old black and yellow Vault of Glass gear but with the Helm of Saint-14. Along with that she received the Up for Anything Auto Rifle and with the Found Verdict Shotgun.

"You guys ready to head inside?"

"Yeah, right behind you Alisa."

We finally walked in and of course the first one to notice is Cayde and Zeta. Wait what?

"Good to have you three to show up, anyways I asked Zeta to come here to give final judgment on your mission I'm about to give you."

"Alright so what's the mission?"

"Actually it's a strike and your target is the Fallen Archon Priest, Aksor, who just got broken out of the Prison of Elders in the Reef."

We looked at Zeta who was clearly thinking it over. I believe we can handle it, I heard how strong Archon Priests are.

"Cayde give them the coordinates; I believe they're ready to hunt themselves an Archon."

"Alright no problem, coordinates have been sent to your Ghosts and you leave in thirty minutes, good luck Guardians."

We nodded and walked out with Zeta leading us out to the Courtyard.

"Alisa, Aerik, Lucy up to now this will your toughest mission yet. You will be fighting the House of Winter where they're strongest, and even then the Archon Priest is very powerful. But I have faith in all of you; remember you are a team and a family. Make us proud."

We saluted to him and returned the salute, and we got transmatted into our ships and jumped towards Venus and landed on the surface twenty-five minutes later.

"Alright guys get on your Sparrows and let's go!"

We got to the mouth of the cave that leads into the House of Winter's lair and looked at each other and nodded with confidence.

**"****Let's hunt ourselves an Archon Priest!"**

**And there you go an early chapter five! Thanks to Alucard1200 for his crazy ideas and ConEmber for his review and his OC. Thanks you guys support for this story. Also I decided to turn this story into 'Arcs'. For those who don't know what that means it means that in the chapter there is a goal at the end run. Since chapter 4 we are now on "Corrupted Legacy Arc". So yeah next chapter will be focused on the Archon Priest Strike mission. See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey guys so a quick heads up before we start. I have been on break from college and it started so the story's chapter posting will be more erratic, which means I might go more than a week without posting but I promise I won't forget about this story! Also to thank everyone who is viewing, reviewing, following and even putting this story in their favorites THANK YOU! It means a lot that people are enjoying this story and are giving it a chance! Oh yeah so the writing will be a bit different for this chapter due to a suggestion from Kojer Javenal, mainly the dialogue (Read his story it's good!). I'm giving this idea a chance to see if I could get used to this so please let me know if it's better or not. As usual I'm still accepting OCs from you guys and if you have any questions still about this story or whatever PM or if you want hit me up on Destiny Xbox 360 my gamertag is the exact same as my account! Now time to "DROP THE BASS!"**

CHAPTER 6

"Vex? Why are they doing in here?"

Sebastian already asked the question we were already asking ourselves. Seriously why are the Vex doing here? I've done a little bit of research on them but that's it! They definitely look the part of them being machines. They are in what looks like dark metallic brown with large heads and a glowing white orb in the middle of their chests. We saw the small group of them fight a few Dregs and it seemed to be a losing fight for the Dregs.

"Should we just wait it out or just shoot them all?" Aerik asked with some actual humor in his voice. Man he's starting to take in Grimlock's and Alucard's sense of humor.

"Nah just shoot them we're on the clock Aerik." Lucy said with that serious tone that with more practice could Ikora Rey look like a joker instead.

He simply threw an Axion Bolt and unloaded three bursts from his Time Piece to finish up the survivors and that was done we moved forward through the cave tunnel. At the end of it we entered a large cavern filled with both the Fallen and the Vex fighting it out.

"Well looks like we have to fight our way through; wait is that a Hydra over there?"

I looked towards where Aerik was pointing and sure enough there it was. A large weapon platform looking machine that used its shield to protect itself but luckily for us it only covers a portion of it and cycles around leaving it vulnerable until the shield comes back to it.

I looked around the cavern and already came up with a plan on handle the situation.

"Alright this is the plan guys, I'm going to flank around them and keep the Hydra busy so you two can shoot it while it's distracted on me. Cool?"

They both gave me thumbs up and moved up in front of me to take cover. I moved to a crouch and waited for my armor to register that I am not moving for my cloak to activate. Once the cloak activated I dashed towards the other side of the cavern before my cloak deactivates and took my position behind a couple Fallen crates.

"Alright I'm in position guys and open fire!" I shouted to get the everyone's attention on me. And with that I had the Hydra's sole attention and luckily the shield was facing me at the time so both Aerik and Lucy had time to shoot the floating machine in the back.

We continued the engagement for five minutes a until we cleared out the entire cavern and got outside to see that we were in a canyon and we saw a massive ship right in front of us.

"A Ketch! I never have seen one on the surface. It must belong to the House of Winter." Even though I'm used to Sebastian talking in my head; I still flinch sometimes when he does it when he's excited.

"Do you think the Priest is inside of it? If so, we'll be done even sooner." Lucy quipped.

"Sebastian?"

"Negative according to these Fallen comms he's not in the Ketch. He's over some place called Winter's Run. This is on the other side of this area behind those locked doors." The way he said that last part sounded like he was worried.

"Okay then I'll take up position on top of that ridge and give you two sniper support deal?"

"No problem, I'll move in first and throw a Swarm Grenade around the biggest cluster of them. Lucy mind if you watch my back?"

"Got it!"

They nodded and sprinted towards the bottom of the ridge and started to engage the Fallen and the Vex with me just sniping some of them. It took us about thirty minutes to clear out the area considering we had to deal with three more waves of Axis Vex units.

"By the Traveler finally were done here! I thought we'll be stuck here forever with these damn things!" I had to express my annoyance with the Vex, first fight with them and I am already tired of them. It's just swarm after swarm and with they're teleporting Minotaurs! I can see now why Lucy was frustrated after her first run in with the Vex.

"Alright the door is open and we've got to move! According to the comms that I'm translating they're already restoring Aksor's soul!" Sebastian's urgency definitely put us in high gear as we started running through the door and with seconds we stepped into what looks like a motor pool or the Fallen equivalent of one.

"Huh four Pikes; hey Alisa do you think they'll mind if we take their Pikes?"

You can tell Lucy is excited to drive one just by her tone and voice. Ever since she went with Alucard to the Moon to storm a Fallen Outpost by using their Pikes she's been enamored with the mere thought of driving one.

"Yeah Lucy I'm sure they'll mind but hey who cares! Grab one and let's roll out!" I had to chuckle at Lucy and her obsession to use them. Once each of us boarded a Pike we sped off down the canyon while fighting through the Vex and finally reaching Winter's Run.

"Alright guys we split up and take these guys out separately so we can get this done faster." Aerik just called it like he was the leader of this group. And before I could object about his 'plan' he already jumped down into the middle of it. I looked at Lucy and she just shrugged and jumped down there with me right behind her. I soon as I landed on the ground I pulled out my Regulator and started to take out the Fallen Dregs and Vandals with precise shots. Lucy was using her 'Up For Anything' to bring down the Captain's shields and force it to retreat so Aerik can receive some breathing room.

"Aerik the Captain already ran for cover! Get some cover I've got your back!" I've had to yell to get Aerik's attention over the gunfire. Luckily he heard me and already slid into cover next to me and started to reload. Before I could reprimand him a Fallen grenade landed in between us which forced us to scatter.

"Damn the Dregs and their precise throwing skills!"

I seriously hated when Dregs start throwing their damn grenades. I can throw a grenade pretty good myself but seriously! They can throw their grenades at such a tremendous distance and still land on their target. I remember driving my Sparrow through a canyon with Zeta and a Dreg stuck a grenade on my Sparrow when I was moving at top speed.

"That is it! Lucy give me some covering fire so I can throw a Nova at them!" Aerik screamed so loud that I instinctively tried to cover my ears.

"Alright you're clear! Let 'em have it!"

"Alright! Let's see how you deal with my **Nova Bomb**!"

_Back at the Tower…_

By the Traveler, I never once thought that Alucard the **Dubstep** Titan slash The Berserker of The Twilight Gap, can actually be calm in a game of chess and be beating me! And there goes my bishop! Before I could rant both in my mind and outside I flinched when I felt something weird in the back of my head.

"Hmm? You okay Grimlock? Don't tell me you flinched because I took your bishop." Alucard started laughing at the end of his statement. Seriously though how is he that good?

"Nah, I felt like someone used a Nova without screaming **HADOUKEN**."

"Don't tell me is that weird Warlock sixth sense again."

"Ah shut up, Alucard focus on the game so you don't bitch when I beat you!" I almost yelled that out but luckily I restrained myself considering we were in the cafeteria.

"Alright, by the way checkmate."

…

**"****WHAT THE F#!?"**

_Back in Winter's Run…_

The Nova Bomb hit dead on in the middle of the group of Fallen destroying all traces of the  
Fallen and just vanished in purple particles. If there was one thing I could envy Warlocks, would be their power with both the Voidwalker and Sunsinger. But alas, I'm happy just being a Hunter or Huntress as Zeta would call me sometimes.

Now after wiping out the remainder of the Fallen we can take a chance of a breather. I looked to see Lucy reloading her weapons and Aerik doing the same. I quickly checked mine and went to Aerik to give him a stern talking to.

"Aerik do you want to die!?"

"Wha-what!?" He quickly stuttered out; I guess he wasn't expecting to be reprimanded by me of all people.

"Listen Aerik, I understand you're excited to be in a real mission without Grimlock and the others but you need to understand were a team! This isn't one of those simulations that Zeta put us through!"

"I know that! I know we're on a mission but come on we can do this!"

"Aerik you jumped down here before we could establish a plan of attack and if it weren't for me and Lucy covering your back, you've been dead!"

"I-I didn't know, I guess I was too busy thinking that we were ready for this to think and plan with you guys."

"I agree, yes me, you and Lucy are ready for this but we have to think like a team if we're going to survive okay?"

He looked at the ground for moment and raised his head and I had to guess he gave a look of determination considering he was wearing his helmet.

"Good now that we got that settled let's –"

A loud hissing noise rang through the area and we turned towards the pod that undoubtedly had Aksor inside. Lights started appearing on the hull with steam or fog of some kind started leaking out of it then a scanning noise went off. During all of this I sent Lucy to take cover behind some rocks on my left and had Aerik a few feet next to me while I was on top of a tall rock formation with my LDR 5001 Sniper Rifle aiming at the pod that just opened up and with that the Archon Priest crawled out of the pod and looked at us and roared at us in defiance.

"Light him up!"

After that statement Aksor was hit by hailstorm of bullets and explosives hitting him all at the same time. I stopped to reload when I thought I heard a laugh coming from him. I looked to see him disappearing in a blue light and then reappearing four feet away from and fired his Shrapnel Launcher at us which made us scramble for some new cover.

"He can fucking teleport!?" Aerik cursed from next to me. I had to admit even I was surprised about that.

"Yeah Archon Priests are literally Captains on steroids! Same movements as one but just bigger!" I had to focus on Lucy yelling her opinion on the bastard when suddenly Shanks appeared behind us and with the Priest in front of us we were effectively surrounded. Luckily for us Aerik quickly reacted to the situation and threw a Swarm Grenade at the Shanks while Lucy and I threw our respective grenades at Aksor forcing him to flinch from the damage and giving us a few precious seconds to relocate from that spot and into the clearing where the pod was placed.

But of course he simply teleported right on top of us and before we could react he stomped his foot on the ground that sent a shockwave that sent us flying in three different directions. I felt like I was flying for five seconds until I felt my back hitting a wall and me trying to gasp for air that was knocked out of me.

"Alisa get up! He's gunning for ya!" I heard Lucy yell and I saw that she was right. The Archon Priest was trying to get to me but Aerik kept him at bay by throwing his Swarm Grenade. I turned to my right and I saw Lucy running towards me and grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into cover.

"Alisa are you okay? Come on girl say something!" I could tell Lucy was on the verge of panicking but luckily my air supply came back.

"Yeah, I'm fine I got air in my lungs again, I'm alright! Damn that shockwave hurt!"

"No kidding alright close quarters combat is too risky we need try something else. Aerik where are you!?" Crap, I almost forgot about Aerik even when he covered us so we can relocate. I was about to call when a figure in gold and white robes landed next to us.

"Right here! Sorry about that so I have some good news and I have an idea."

Both Lucy and I looked at each other and nodded him to continue while Lucy created her Ward of Dawn to give us some time.

"Alright I had my Ghost check Aksor's vitals and they're pretty low, not dangerously low but enough that we could kill him with some timed attacks."

"Alright what do you have in mind?"

"I can throw a Swarm Grenade and launch a Nova Bomb at him which will both do massive damage along with that Magnetic Grenade from Lucy that will hurt him enough that could bring him down to his knees and in that position he won't be able to do anything. Which that leaves you, Alisa to use your Arc Blade and finish him off."

I started thinking his through his plan and I have to admit, it's a great plan!

"Alright let's do it!"

I jumped up and got ready to activate my Arc Blade while at the same time clearing out the remaining Fallen while Lucy got ready to throw her grenade.

"Alright let's do this launching my grenade and my Nova!"

"I'm right behind you!"

They both threw their respective grenades and Aerik launched his Nova right after the grenades made contact. And with that a purple explosion went off and with the purple haze clearing I saw Aksor on his knees trying to catch his breath and was trying to gasp for air and speak his language most likely trying to curse us out, which is understandable I'd be pretty pissed if someone was trying to kill me too.

"Alright Alisa Arc Blade his ass!"

I didn't even need Aerik to tell me considering I was already activating my Arc Blade. I felt the sensation of power all over my body and saw my knife extend a few inches and radiated with blue lightning. And felt dash forward with insane speed that I previously didn't have before. Aksor saw me running at him and tried to shoot me with his Shrapnel Launcher but I slid under his fire and slashed one of his legs and jumped away while he dropped back to his good and only knee. I dashed back, stabbed him in the abdomen and dragged the knife upwards and effectively cut clean through his body and jumped up with the knife still inside him and cut through his head in the process and jumped back down with knife in him. After finishing the action, Aksor the Fallen Archon Priest was literally cut in half and his two halves combusted in flames soon after. The lightning around me slowly faded and put my knife back in its sheath on my hip and looked towards Aerik and Lucy.

"Damn Alisa that was friggin awesome!" Aerik exclaimed and started clapping.

"Yeah that was amazing!" Even she yelled and started to clap with him.

I had to do it so I bowed in front of them and got a laugh from them in return.

"Either way it was a group effort guys but props to you Aerik for that plan of yours! High five everyone!"

We then proceeded to high five each other and had our Ghosts to transmat us back to our jumpships and started our flight back to the Tower.

_Twenty-five minutes later at the Tower…_

Once we landed we went straight to the Hall of The Vanguard to report the mission success and when we entered the Hall we saw Zeta, Grimlock and Alucard chatting with the Vanguard. They didn't see us coming until Zeta turned towards our direction and gestured everyone to us. Cayde was of course the first to speak up.

"Well congratulations Guardians! Not only you completed your first mission, you killed an Archon Priest and in the process of it dealt a massive blow to the House of Winter."

We all cheered and decided to go back to Zeta's place again to celebrate and of course after an hour of partying Alucard got drunk and Grimlock had to knock him out saying you don't want a drunk Titan near you, which I had to agree to that sentiment. So in the end everyone went home except for me because I needed to be debriefed on the mission because Cayde got lazy gave it to Zeta.

"Alright Alisa, I've seen Sebastian's footage and I have to say impressive work all around. You managed to get Aerik back in line and you managed to lead them safe and sound, good work."

"Thanks Zeta, but really it was all a group effort."

"Yes, I understand; which reminds me that maneuver you three pulled on the Priest can work for other opponents so I recommend telling the others to remember a code name to use the maneuver."

"I agree, any ideas?"

"Hmmm, how about Blitzkrieg?"

"That's perfect! Thanks Zeta; so what are you doing?"

"Ah well I'm going to finish this report and hit the hay."

"I thought you said Exos don't sleep?"

"Yeah I sort of lied, we sleep by shutting down our systems, it honestly doesn't do anything but kill time."

"Okay then; but well I'm going home to go to sleep. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah hold on a second you earned something."

I earned something? I looked back at Zeta as he walked into his Armory and he carried out a bronze case that has intricate designs on it. He gestured me towards the table and I sat down on the chair and when he opened up the case I swear I died. Inside the case was bronze colored Hand Cannon with the Fireteam Dragon emblem on the side of the barrel.

"This Hand Cannon is called Fatebringer and I acquired this weapon when Grimlock, Alucard and I as well as Omega and two others went through the Vault of Glass a few months back. This weapon is superior to most Hand Cannons out there due to its ability to cause large explosions every time you dispatch an enemy with precision."

He placed Fatebringer in my hands and I started to examine every detail of it carefully. And when I finished I looked back at Zeta to see him smirking, well as much as an  
Exo can smirk. I tried to place it back in the case but Zeta closed it and pushed Fatebringer closer to me.

"Keep it, it's yours now. You've earned it today with your actions and with the action of Aerik and Lucy."

I quickly hugged him before he could react and felt him stiffen for a second and he hugged me back. I quickly let go after getting the feeling that Zeta may have been uncomfortable with this action.

"**Gee hee** don't worry about it now head on home it's late and tomorrow we may have to go to work again."

"Alright and thanks again for the gift Zeta, I'll make you proud!"

And with that I left to go back home with Fatebringer in its holster and with Regulator in the other holster.

**"****I know you'll always make me proud Alisa, you'll make an excellent Guardian; maybe even better him."**

**HADOUKEN! And that's chapter six! I introduced Fatebringer because come on it's awesome!Special thanks to RC927 and Alucard1200 for their brilliance, support and hilarious conversations and antics. I highly recommend RC's most recent story Enemy of my Enemy if you haven't already read it yet as well as Kojer Javenal's story The Calling if you also haven't read it. Please review, follow, PM or favorite to your heart's content! Any questions to this please place them in the review or PM me! I will respond! I check every day pretty much! Well see you soon~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! So this chapter was an idea from my close friend Alucard1200 (the owner of Alucard XD) gave me and we've been talking about this chapter for a month so here's the result. WARNING CRUEL JOKE INBOUND! So thank you all those who like my story! You guys drive me to continue the story with even more passion! So quick disclaimer: I do not own Destiny, RWBY, Red vs Blue, Hellsing or Abridged, Fairy Tail, Gajeel's Gee Hee, Street Fighter series or Mortal Kombat or any killer bees. The only thing I own is my two copies of Destiny, Zeta-48, Alisa, Lucy, Aerik and Grimlock. AND NOW FOR CHAPTER 7!**

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Chapter 7

"So yeah that's how the mission went. Not as good as yours since you practically were cutting the poor Archon Priest in half!"

"You make it sound like I'm sort of psychopathic killer or something! It was in the heat of the moment and it happened!"

The next day after the Archon Priest Strike mission was complete, everyone found out and congratulating me, Aerik and Lucy left and right. We of course thanked everyone but always said it was a group effort and it was Dragon's teaching that gave us the skills to pull it off. And now after everything calmed down I was at home sitting on my couch with Omega opposite of me sitting on chair and just chatting about our missions that happened on the same day with his being a bit less exciting.

"Ah well so anyway me and my buddy Blade are planning to go on a mission soon; were just grabbing the last of the details on it."

"Blade? You mean the Exo Titan who's been hitting on the female Exos? You should tell him to stop that, Rita-83 almost punched him out if it weren't for Lucy holding her in check."

He gave me a look that screamed 'really'.

"Look he may has his faults but he's a cool guy overall, he just had it rough ever since Fireteam Blaze been wiped out on that mission last month. Which reminds me, were looking for a third member for our new Fireteam that me and him are putting together. Want to join us?"

"Yeah sorry Omega, I'm a Dragon through and through. But I will go on that mission with you guys when you got all the details."

"Alright no problem; I understand where you're coming from and I won't hold it against you." He said it with a 'smile' on his face and before he could say anything Sebastian appeared right next to my face.

"Alisa, we got an important message from Zeta that states we need to go back to his place and already called the rest of Dragon." Sebastian voice sounded off put more than usual; he sounded like a butler just now, but I'll leave it for another time.

"Well looks like you have another exciting mission coming your way, let me know how it went when you come back. I'm gonna collect Blade and get the last details on the mission."

We waved at each other goodbye since we were heading in different directions.

"Okay see you later Omega! Sebastian how urgent is it?"

"It's says priority and it says **gee hee**. So yeah it's definitely important."

"Alright, we better get a move on."

I started jogging lightly towards Zeta's place until I saw a Jumpship fly over us that I instantly recognized as Alucard's 'Light in The Abyss' flying towards our general direction that led to Zeta's apartment. I guess it's pretty serious considering Alucard got here pretty quick from Mars.

"Yo Huntress!"

I turned to the familiar voice of Grimlock jogging behind me with Lucy right on his tail. They said their hellos and we walked jogged towards the apartment. And as soon we got to the door, Alucard was opening it for us and we entered to see Aerik already sitting down on the couch with a glass of water in his hand and looked at us.

"Hey guys, did Zeta tell you anything, because he hasn't told us anything at all on what is going on." Aerik asked with usual somewhat bored tone.

"Nope just priority and his usual **gee hee**." Grimlock replied while taking a seat next to the window.

I was going to reply back to that until we heard Zeta walking down the staircase talking with his Ghost Spectre.

"Alright Dragon listen up! We just received an opportunity to wipe out a Fallen House that has been on the run for last two months. Alucard, Grimlock you both know who I'm talking about."

"The House of Onyx." They both stated with an unsuppressed malice in their tone.

"That's right, for you three who don't know the House of Onyx are hard to find and are strong enough to overpower both the Houses of Kings and Winter at the same time. The have attacked multiple Guardian bases and settlements between here and up to Mars. We've been assigned to hunt them down two months ago and we haven't found a trace until now."

"Boss we should get Blade in this. That House wiped out his Fireteam remember?"

I had to admit I was shocked on how bold Alucard spoke to him like that. He wasn't asking he was literally demanding him like he had power over him. And this House of Onyx, are they that dangerous? I fought the Kings, Devils, Exile and recently Winter and he's saying they're more powerful than the Kings and Winter?

"I remember but we will not bring him along on this one. I won't endanger the mission because of his revenge and also the Speaker gave me strict orders that only Dragon is to participate in this mission."

Alucard looked back at Grimlock and they both nodded back towards Zeta. Seeing the opportunity I raised my hand up and asked the simple question.

"Why are they so rare and hard to find? I mean don't they keep their Ketch in one place or stay in bases?"

"Not this House they don't, they live in their Ketch and it continually keeps moving all over the place. They move from planet to planet back and forth."

Zeta definitely has a lot of knowledge on these guys but then again we were assigned to hunt them so he had to have that information.

"Now we managed to find the exact location where they're going to attack next and luckily for us it's here on Earth and they're going to attack the Devils' territory." As soon he finished that he went over his favorite leather chair and waited for us to sink in the information.

"Now the plan is simple; we're going to the site and wipe out any Fallen in the area and hijack one of their Skiffs. And then we'll have Spectre and Seras access their systems and translations so we can use it to get into the Ketch's hangar and from there fight our way to the throne room, kill their Kell and destroy the Ketch. Sound good?"

Everyone and I nodded and Zeta brought his hand out for Spec to appear.

"Alright Spectre send a signal to the Speaker to let him know we're mobilizing. The rest of you gear up, we leave for Old Russia in ten minutes!"

_Ten minutes later above Old Russia…_

I banked my Misfit over to the left a bit to give Alucard some room in the formation. I saw Lucy and Grimlock to my left and Aerik and Alucard to my right and with that Zeta in his Bane of The Dark Gods in front of us.

"Alisa look down there! It's a warzone down there!" Sebastian exclaimed and gave me the curiosity to look down at the ground beneath them.

"Alright the fighting already started so I'm going to repeat the plan! Alisa, Aerik, Lucy and Grimlock go ahead and transmat down to the ground. I'm going to stay airborne give you covering from up here and when a Skiff shows up I'll hijack it."

After we all heard the plan we transmatted down onto the battlefield to see Devils fighting against the Onyx. They looked just like normal Fallen but had black armor. I was knocked from my thoughts when I saw a large group of Onyx coming our way with a Walker tank flanking right behind them, shit.

"Alucard I see a large group heading towards the team give them some help."

I heard Alucard chuckle and saw his Light in The Abyss shoot high above the Fallen and start doing a corkscrew and he jumped out of the cockpit and started glowing blue.

"Welp, they're fucked." We all said in unison.

**"****DROP THE BASS!"**

_Above Earth's atmosphere…_

A small circular blue pulse appeared on the surface.

"Damn, yo Omega its Blade; I think Alucard dropped the bass on some poor souls." He chuckled.

_Back in Old Russia…_

Alucard crashed on the ground surrounded by lightning and with everything around him disappearing into Arc particles, including the Onyx Walker. Alucard got up and gave us thumbs up and ran towards the Fallen with us behind him and with me shaking my head at his actions. I immediately ran for a vantage point and started to snipe any targets that pop out of cover. I placed my scope on Grimlock to see something you don't every day, but then again I never seen Grimlock fight before. That is if what he is doing can be considered fighting; he's just walking towards the Fallen with his Radiance activated and he's just throwing his Solar Grenades at them calmly like he's not even in the middle of a warzone. Alucard is well being Alucard with him shoulder-charging everything in front of him and punching anything with his range and shooting them with his rifle if they're too far. Everyone else is standardly shooting anything that survived Alucard and Grimlock's onslaught and moving forward. After five minutes of fighting both houses I heard the recognizable 'boom' of a Skiff jumping in.

"Zeta, it's Alisa, a Skiff with black marks just jumped in what's next?"

"**Gee hee**, alright I'm going to transmat inside. Spectre would you kindly?"

"Way ahead of you, and remember Zeta, be careful you don't shoot the controls."

I saw his Bane pass over the Skiff and the next thing I know we hear Fallen screams coming from the Skiff and I saw a Dreg try to crawl out of the Skiff only for it to be forcibly dragged back inside. The Skiff then softly lands and with that Zeta calmly walks out of the Skiff like nothing happened.

"Alright Spectre and Seras time for you two to go to work." He called them out while taking two thumbs out and pointing behind him towards the Skiff.

After waiting for about three minutes they gave us the go ahead to embark since they got the codes and translations.

"Yo boss let me fly this thing and before you ask yes I can fly it I've had practice before."

We all looked at like we don't believe until Zeta looked at him and nodded towards the Skiff. Alucard ran inside with us in tow, and I can't shake the feeling that this is a bad idea for Alucard to be piloting this thing.

"Alright Seras, send me the coordinates to the Ketch, we're going hunting!"

"Alucard I don't think you are qualified to fly this. And where did you get the practice to fly a Skiff? I would've remembered if you flew a Skiff." She questioned him like she was an annoyed parent.

We took off and Alucard flew it like he had actual experience, up towards the atmosphere and jumped towards the Ketch's location and well it looks like the Ketch from the House of Winter but had black marks all around it. Alucard then maneuvered towards what seem to be the hangar bays when Zeta spoke up.

"Alright there's the hangar, land the Skiff in there!"

"Right…Land…" Alucard slowly said, I'm starting to get that bad feeling again. I swear I saw Zeta go stiff when asked the next question.

"You do know how to land this thing right?"

"Sure, that just means stop flying right?"

"Brace for impact!" Zeta yelled.

"Oh shit, this is going to suck!" Grimlock yelled.

"I still haven't got my peanuts." Lucy's Ghost called out.

We crashed inside the hangar and most likely ran over multiple Fallen pedestrians.

_Lucy's POV…_

Ugh my head, note to self never let Alucard fly a Skiff ever again. I think I heard Zeta call sound off.

"I'm alright! I'm over here!"

"Lucy…Lucy…"

"Alucard? Where are you?"

I look around me and I saw his helmet on the ground without his body near it. I pick up his helmet and start sobbing, he can't be dead? There's no way…

"Lucy… Lucy… you are reading your teacher's mind now put me between your boobs."

I couldn't hear anyone's voice; I couldn't believe my friend who taught me so much died just because he was being an idiot. I was holding him tightly to my chest plate while crying my eyes out.

"Good, now put me between your le—"

A throwing knife hits the helmet and impales it onto the wall next to her.

"Traveler dammit!"

"Alucard you have some nerve pulling that…" Zeta growled.

Grimlock grabbed Alucard out from a pile of wreckage and threw him at Zeta's and mine's feet with our menacing auras.

"Uh come on guys, I was joking right? Guys stop! Help!" Screaming ensues…

_Five minutes later… Alisa's POV…_

Man this Ketch has a lot of hallways that it's ridiculous! After the beating Zeta and Lucy gave Alucard we continued on with the mission and came across what according to Lucy's Ghost Cabose are the sleeping quarters.

"Alright guys we have to go through this room to get to the throne room."

I looked inside the quarters to see multiple Fallen Dregs and Vandals literally sleeping.

"They didn't hear the crash?" Aerik whispered.

"Or Alucard's screams?" Sebastian whispered as well; Alucard shuddered.

"We'll sneak past them so be careful guys." Zeta ordered.

We walked past them and managed to get to the other door and get out. We were going to move on until Alucard tapped Zeta's shoulder and hoisted a jar up on his hand.

"Yo Zeta we can't leave them like that; what if they wake up while we're fighting the Kell and his guards? We'll be boxed in and surrounded and I don't like those odds."

"Alright what you have in mind?"

"Good ol' fashion jars of bees." He chuckled while holding the jar and bouncing it in his hand.

"**Gee hee** alright, go ahead." He moved out of the way while Alucard got ready to throw them in. I don't even want to know how he got them.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" He threw the jars in and Seras locked the door's system so they can't open any of the doors inside the doors. And after thirty seconds of buzzing that's when the screaming started. I actually flinched when I heard them, I was going to ask if we can go until Zeta asked Spec a peculiar question.

"Hey Spec can you translate?"

"Certainly Zeta; translating now."

…

…

"NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!"

"BY THE PRIMES WHY!?"

"IT'S MY FIRST DAY!"

"THEY'RE IN MY EYES!"

Everyone was laughing, even Zeta and Lucy were dying from laughing from it but we have a mission.

"Hey, Alucard where did you get the jars of bees?"

"Oh you know."

"You know what, I don't want to know."

"I think we should get moving guys, the Kell isn't going to kill himself." I had to get them back on track and get away from the screams although it is pretty funny. Everyone soon calmed down and focused back on the task at hand but still continued to giggle or chuckle. We walked around for ten minutes until we reached the throne room and there sitting on his throne sat the Kell, who looked at us with barely any concern. It then stood up, and gave a roar and its Kell's Guards came flooding in from everywhere, but the weird part is that they didn't charge or shoot us yet like most Fallen would do. But I quickly figured out why when I saw the Kell take a few steps forward and literally spoke.

"It's been too long since an enemy of my House entered this very room, and directly challenged me." The Kell spoke with near perfect but heavy English. Zeta then walked forward in front of us with a hand gesture to keep back.

"So the Kell can speak our language? That's quite surprising considering your race despises our cultures so much." Zeta was using a tone that could pass as a politician, almost like the Speaker.

"Sometimes you must adapt to new terms and conditions in order to survive."

"Alright, I can agree with that sentiment."

Are they really having a conversation?

"You are the one they call Zeta, the leader of Dragons I believe is the correct term. While I commend you for getting this far, you and your 'dragons' will die here. After all, even dragons must be slain." He starts getting straighter and looks like he's ready to attack us.

"Before we begin, you view yourself as a king am I correct?"

"I am the Kell of the House of Onyx, the most powerful House in this galaxy! I am their king!" He roared.

"Then you understand the word regicide? After all, even kings must be slain; Alucard!"

In a blink of an eye Alucard threw a Lightning Grenade towards the wall on the left so the lightning faces the Kell and his Guard. This made the Kell flinches, which gave us a chance to run for cover, while the guards and the Kell scatter to get away from the grenade. I saw Grimlock to my right unloading his rifle on the guards to thin them out while Alucard and Lucy are working on the shanks and any dregs that decided to show up. I was working with Zeta and Aerik on the Kell himself who luckily for us fought like the Archon Priest but with the added drawback that we're in closed room.

"Alisa cover me! I'm going to flank the Kell!" Zeta yelled and I replied with several rounds from Fatebringer. Watching my victims explode from the Firefly mechanism in the rounds. I saw Zeta behind the Kell and using his Last Word on the Kell. Then I saw an electrical blur behind Zeta; those are the signs of Stealth Vandals.

"Zeta, you've got Stealth Vandals trying to flank you; watch your six!"

"Understood thanks for the heads up I see 'em."

I turned to shoot the Kell but he teleported and spawned two feet away from me and he followed up with that seismic stomp and sent me flying to the opposite side of the room with him teleporting back right next to me and I couldn't move. He moved to stab me with one of his swords, and I waited for the end and closed my eyes. After a beat, I opened my eyes to see the Kell's sword stopped by Alucard's bare hands.

"You dun goofed." And with that statement he did an Arc infused uppercut which sent the Kell flying.

"Rising Dragon Fist!" He yelled and flew with the Kell and did a 180 degree turn in midair. The Kell landed on his back and tried to get up only for Zeta to jump on his face and kicked his face back to the floor and pulled out his Swordbreaker Shotgun.

"Checkmate."

He emptied a shell into the Kell's face and blew off his head and his body combusted into flames, marking the death of one of the most notorious Kells and his house included.

"Well that takes of that; let's finish up, Alucard go set up explosives in the main power supply and anywhere else that looks important."

"You got it!" He took off jogging towards who knows where.

"Spectre, hack into their systems and pull out any information the Tower might be interested in."

"Understood." He spawned and went straight for a console.

"The rest of you on me we're going back to the hangars and transmat back to the ships when Alucard is done."

We all nodded and started running back the way we came, passing by the sleeping quarters and witnessing the aftermath of Alucard's jar of bees.

_Ten minutes later in the engine room Dreg POV…_

I don't want to think the impossible, but our Kell must have been killed since all the gunfire and explosions stopped suddenly and he would've called that the intruders have been dealt with. But for now I have to check the engine room to make sure they're secure so we can jump away from here and for our Barons to plot our next course of action. Wait is that a beep? I turned around the corner following the beeping noise.

…

"By the Primes! It's a bomb!"

The bomb started beeping fast until it stopped and then no sound or light from it. Thank the Primes it was a dud. I went to pick it up so I can dispose of it but the light and the beeping came back in a fury.

**"****SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"**

**"****WHAT THE F—"**

**EXPLOSIONNNN! That's chapter 7 in Fireteam Dragon's story! So the upcoming chapter will finally have the OCs you guys submitted will have an actual chapter so for those who still want to submit theirs please send them my way before the 27****th**** because after that I'm no longer accepting OCs sorry ****L****. I would like to thank you guys again for your support and I'm willing to share what Chapter 9 will be about if enough people ask! I'm feeling generous considering I'm excited to write it too! So as usual PM, Review, or message me on Xbox Live if you want to talk to me for any reason! See you star side Guardians!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey Guardians here's another chapter for Fireteam Dragon! YEAH! So as usual massive thanks to all you guys who took the time to read, follow, favorite and review! It means a lot! Also as of March 29, 2015 I am no longer accepting OCs, no hard feelings guys. However, to remedy this I will accept ideas from you guys and see if I can put your ideas into the coming chapters until Chapter 14 and that's it (for plot reasons). This chapter's idea is again a mix between me, Alucard and ConEmber (Mostly)! Also special thanks to ConEmber for his OC Omega the Hunter, Dragon warriors for his OC Blade the Titan and finally TheDSmith for his OC Hyperion the Titan number 2! This chapter is for you guys! ;)  
(Also in case you guys haven't noticed I will place a quote that I find laying around from any media that interest me right after the Author's Notes. These quotes barely fit the chapters, except some of them might foreshadow certain events in the coming Chapters (Like this one Gee Hee) so pay attention!)**

**"****And now I'm free. There are no strings on me…" **

Chapter 8

"So you and the rest of Dragon just wiped out the House of Onyx's main forces and their Ketch!? I mean come on! Leave some for the rest of us!" Omega yelled while throwing his arms around in emphasis on the fact that we pretty much destroyed the House of Onyx. I was totally laughing extremely hard at the poor Exo's expense. When I calmed down, I looked around our table in the bar to see Omega's Fireteam Temple sitting with us.

"So did you get the rest of the details for that job you were talking about?" I asked him while I was trying to avoid laughing earlier.

"Yeah, I got them, so everyone listen up here. We're going after a Prime Servitor that belongs to the remnant of the House of Onyx." He went quiet and looked around to make sure we were listening.

"The target is none other than Raxus Prime, the Prime Servitor and thanks to the data Dragon gave us we now know that they're hiding out on Venus right outside the Ishtar vicinity. Since we know where they are the plan is to land right outside their base and work our way to the Servitor." We all looked at each other and processed the new information in our own ways like Hyperion crossed his arms and putting a neutral face and Blade was half paying attention and was looking at Exo women at the other side of the bar so I flicked his forehead to get him back on track.

"Hey guys so we have the plan and we got ourselves a Dragon to come along with us too!" He started to chuckle at that last along with everyone else. We started to get up to walk out when I saw a Titan walk in and walked over to me.

"Excuse me are you Alisa the Huntress of Fireteam Dragon?" He asked, and stretched a hand out for me to shake. I cautiously shook his hand; I mean it's not that I don't trust people usually but when a Titan in white and gold armor with images and designs of wolves and apparently trees; they tend to give off a superior vibe.

"Yes, that's me and may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Lucifer, and I'm a member of Fireteam Deity and I was wondering if your fellow Dragon Alucard is here? I would like to have a word with him." He let go of my hand and started to look around the bar looking for Alucard.

"Hmm, sadly no he isn't here; he's somewhere in the City I'm sure." He nodded and walked out the bar with his black and gold sash flowing behind him. I turned to Omega to see his mouth open in pure shock along with everyone else except for Hyperion.

"Uh who was that guy and how come I've never heard of him before?"

"Yeah, that guy was Lucifer and he belongs to the second best Fireteam Deity; they tend to stick to high priority missions and show up in the Crucible. But, when the Iron Banner Trials come up they're extremely active." He said while we were walking down towards the Tower Courtyard, passing by several Guardians who all waved at her.

"Huh, so wait why Lucifer is looking for Alucard then? And what do you mean 'second best'?"

"Deity and Dragon are rivals, Lucifer sees himself as Alucard's rival, while their Warlock Ares is Grimlock's rival." He was going to continue until Blade ran in front of him.

"Hey man I've got to pick up my Dragon's Breath from Banshee so give me a sec."

"Yeah man, no problem go." He waved him off and Blade took off jogging to Banshee.

"You were saying?" I asked. I was really curious about this rivalry that I never heard of.

"Yeah, while their Hunter and Fireteam leader Wolfe sees herself as Zeta's rival, but as far as I know Zeta doesn't give a damn." He again started to chuckle on the last part with me giggling along with him. Right after that Blade showed up and we started to go on our mission.

_Thirty minutes later outside Ishtar on Venus…_

We've been moving by Sparrows for ten minutes until we finally reached the House of Onyx remnant's lair. We dismounted our Sparrows and started our way inside quietly, which surprisingly was easy considering there were no patrols yet. We walked for another five minutes until we entered a room filled with Fallen. They all looked at us with surprised expressions. And of course Blade was the first to act or more like speak.

"So yeah, do you guys mind telling us which way leads to Raxus Prime?" He asked with a sincere tone.  
They replied by pulling their weapons and started shooting us.

"Oh shit! I'll take that as a no?" He said while ducking behind cover.

I immediately pulled out Fatebringer and went for the Vandals that were trying to snipe us, while Omega pulled out his 'Up For Anything' Auto Rifle and started to wipe out the Dregs. Blade and Hyperion went straight for any Captains and any Fallen dumb enough to be in their crosshairs of their respective weapons. I ran up to the last Captain and he tried to slash me with one of his swords but luckily I dodged it and sank my knife into its throat and yanked my knife out of its throat almost decapitating it.

"Good shit Huntress!" Omega ran past me and towards the door with the rest of us in tow. We turned the corner to enter a warehouse that is again filled with Fallen but this time fighting the Vex.

"It seems we have to fight them both." Hyperion finally spoke for the first time with a low grave voice.

"Alright then, Alisa move up the left with Hyperion, Blade take the middle and I'll move up from the right. Everyone watch each other's back." He ordered and everyone went towards their designated positions. As soon we started Hyperion immediately threw his Magnetic Grenade on to the Captain who saw the grenade stick him and screamed in his death throes. I started to snipe the Vandals on the catwalks to get them out of the way and then switched to Fatebringer to take out everything else left standing. I went down to the ground only to see a red blip on my tracker behind me and when I turned to shoot back the Vandal got hit by a thrown knife which belonged to Omega.

"Thanks Omega! Here's your knife back." I tossed him back his knife and I went to the door that is blocking our way.

"Sebastian can you open this door?" I asked him and immediately went to the door controls and started doing his thing.

"This may take some time to open and I'm detecting more Fallen on their way. I'll try to move as fast as I can but you're going to have your hands full Guardians." He stated with a serious tone.

"Alright let's hold them off! Alisa you're our sniper so get up on the catwalk and give us some covering fire! Blade, Hyperion you know what to do!" He yelled.

I've pulled up my LDR and zoomed in on the Captain's head and took the shot and continued onto the next Vandal and then to the next and to the next and so on. I looked down to my left to see Omega killing a Dreg with his knife and then threw an Incendiary Grenade at a group of them while still having his knife lodged in the Dreg. The grenade went off and took out three Dregs and left the last one burning until it dissolved into ashes. Omega finally removed his knife and took the Dreg's knife and threw it towards a Vandal sniper that was trying to pin me down and it fell off the platform lifeless and he threw me thumbs up. Down in the middle of the action Blade and Hyperion were back to back with Hyperion firing his Comedian Shotgun and Blade with his Auto Rifle. A Captain went to rush Blade only for him to parry the sword with his rifle and grabbed one of the Captain's left arms and Hyperion did the same on with the right arms and they both kicked the back of its knees and quite literally pulled him in two. I guess that shows how strong Titans are even though I saw Alucard do it in the past but by himself.

"Blade! Onyx Baron coming your way!" His Ghost Tear yelled for everyone to hear. I looked around and saw the Baron rushing him like an idiot but then it just teleported behind him when tried to shoot it. It grabbed him by his neck and tossed him several feet away and teleported again but this time away from Hyperion and right in front of Blade and brought down the sword on him and straight through his chest. Time seemed to slow down when we all saw him get stabbed and we all turned to fire on his attacker who just simply teleported away from the area.

"Blade!" I yelled and we all converged on him.

"Damn, who would've thought that I would die by a blade?" He tried to chuckle but only succeeded to choke on his own blood.

"Tear, can you help him?" Omega yelled while trying to stay calm.

"Yes, the Baron missed his heart but pierced one of his lungs. I can help him but he won't be able to move for a bit." He wearily stated.

"Alright come on guys we still have a shot at this." Omega definitely looked pumped knowing that Blade will be alright.

"Hey, guys do me a solid would ya?" Blade asked with an exhausted tone that really showed how wounded he is.

"Don't kill that Baron; I need to have a word with the bloody bastard about fucking abusing teleporting so much. This isn't the damn Crucible…" He passed out right after and Omega nodded and ran towards the door that Sebastian opened with us in tow.

"I won't let you die here old friend." Tear stated firmly.

_Five minutes later outside the building…_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I stated.

And right there sitting at the entrance was an Onyx Walker Tank flanked by a dozen Fallen Vandals, Dregs, and Captains.

"What are the chances of us surviving this?" Omega asked us.

"Very slim." Hyperion replied with a tint of humor, keep working at it Hype, you'll get there.

"Thanks for the moral support Hype…" Omega plainly said with irritation seeping in his voice.

Well it looks like we're going to be here a while.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Traveler damn it! That Walker it's still standing!" Omega yelled in frustration.

To be honest I'm not that surprised considering that Onyx Walker especially those that placed as a protection detail tend to have more armor than standard Fallen Walkers. At least we dealt with the Fallen in the area and now the only thing left standing was the Walker, which was missing armor on three of its legs.

"This thing shouldn't be able to last longer considering it's slowing down now Omega!" I shouted to get his attention while taking cover from the Walker's cannon fire.

"Right! Hyperion use Machine gun of yours on that right let leg in the front and we'll shoot at its weak point!" He yelled our orders and we got into high gear. I looked to my far right to see Hyperion already unslinging his Machine gun 'MG18 Harm's Way' at the Walker's right leg's armor plating and after a clip has been unloaded it fell down to the ground and we opened fire on its weak point and it finally exploded.

"Whew finally! Let's get inside and kill that overgrown Servitor!" I exclaimed and I went on point and led them through the building until we reached closed gate.

"This is it, Raxus Prime is on the other side and if we destroy him, the House of Onyx will finally collapse beyond revival." Sebastian confidently stated while opening the gate to reveal Raxus Prime waiting for us.

"Now let's see if what Alucard said is true." Omega firmly stated with curiosity in his voice.

"What's true?" I asked.

"Alucard said that when you destroy a Prime Servitor they make a noise that sounds like **dubstep**." He replied.

I quietly laughed a bit before nodding towards and took aim at the Prime along with everyone else and all I had in my mind was one thought; this is for you Blade! We all fired our weapons at the same time and threw our grenades at him. After the smoke cleared, Raxus was still standing or more in its case floating but with signs of damage. It started it barrage of its Void blasts and we went for cover. I would take shots at it when it shifted its attention to either Hyperion or Omega. I was moving till I heard Sebastian yell.

"Alisa duck!" I heard him and ducked just to see a sword fly over my head. I blinked away and saw that my attacker was the same one who wounded Blade.

"The Baron." I said with venom in my voice.

"I've done some research after that Baron showed earlier and wounded Blade." He stated. I rolled out of Raxus' blasts and saw that Hyperion and Omega were fighting the Baron.

"His name is Skygge Sabel, Baron of Onyx and he's the one who led the group that wiped out Blade's Fireteam Blaze and he will be Kell of the Onyx if he lives Huntress." He stated with a robotic venom hint.

"If, he lives that is." I replied back. He is not going to leave here alive; he is going to pay for what he's done to Blade and everyone else he hurt. I saw his back to me and I felt some sort of bloodlust and my Arc Blade Mode already activated on his own while I rushed at him. Skygge turned around just in time to block my blade and he tried to slash me with his other sword but it was blocked but not by me though.

"So it seems the Baron came back huh?" Omega said while blocking the sword with his knife. Skygge teleported away from us and went to attack us again but this time I dodged his swords and managed to land a hit on him with my Arc Blade in which he roared at the pain and teleported away from the area again; coward. I turned my attention to the Servitor to see that it's struggling to stay floating meaning that it's almost destroyed.

"Alright time to finish this!" Omega yelled as he started to glow orange and then into orange flames as he activated his Golden Gun. I heard stories that the Golden Gun has the power of the Sun. Omega looked at Raxus and aimed with one hand.

"Burn you floating bastard." As he said that he shot three times into the Servitor's 'eye'. It seemed to take the first two but the third finished it off and exploded with a loud noise that sounds a lot like **dubstep.**

"Huh what you do know it does sound like **dubstep**." He chuckled

I was going to put my input but I saw a shadow on Omega and looked up to see the Baron lunging at him from above.

"Omega above you!" Hyperion yelled while bringing up his rifle up to shoot. Omega looked up and managed to roll out of the way in time.

"You Guardians are quite troublesome. First, you kill our Kell and destroy our Ketch, and then you fight your way towards here while systematically killing all of our warriors and now you just destroyed Raxus Prime our Prime Servitor. How troublesome indeed." He spoke in near perfect English like the Kell did.

"I'm sorry we don't give a fuck." Omega stated while the rest of us were raising our weapons on Skygge. He roared at us and teleported behind us and tried to take Hyperion's head off but surprisingly he was faster and blocked the Baron's sword with his 'Harm's Way'. He pushed back and brought it up to fire at him but he teleported again. This time I knew who he was going for and turned around to sink my knife into the Baron's chest when he came out from his teleporting. He roared in pain and jumped back from us and removed the knife from his chest and roared at us.

"Light him up!" I yelled and we all fired our weapons at him. He took half of the barrage until he teleported again and punched Hyperion in the face and then threw him on towards Omega and ran to try to stab me. I dodged him in time and managed to slash him again but he also managed to cut me as well in the process and damn it fricking hurt. I blinked backwards and pulled out my Fatebringer and landed four headshots on him until he rushed me and knocked my gun out of my hand and he went to grab my throat only for Omega to come out of nowhere and stab Skygge's upper right hand. Behind him Hyperion pulled out his shotgun and shot Skygge's knees and in which the Baron teleported away from us and roared back to us in defiance and ran for the exit. We tried to shoot him but he managed to get through and we went to chase him but then we saw him fly out from the doors. We looked to see Blade walk through the door and towards the Baron menacingly.

"Blade!? What are you doing here!?" I heard Omega yell at him but Blade just ignored him and kept walking towards Skygge. The Baron tried to get up but Blade grabbed one of the Baron's swords and stabbed his left leg so hard that it got stuck into the ground with Skygge screaming.

"I know you led the Fallen forces that killed my squad mates back on Mars and as much I would like to torture you, I won't because it would put me on the same level as you are." Blade calmly stated and pulled out his Dragon's Breath while backing up a few feet and when he was far enough he fired a rocket at Skygge and with that Skygge Sabel was nothing but charred meat. I looked at Blade to see his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Ahh I just love the smell of Napalm in the afternoon." He cheerfully chuckled and we all laughed except for Hype but I knew behind his helmet he was smiling.

"Blade how are you here and standing?" I asked.

"Blade is a tough bastard; it will take more than some sword to keep him down." Omega cheerfully said while wrapping one of his arms around Blade's neck.

"Well I'm glad you're alright Blade; come on lets go home." I said while calling my ship.

_Back at the Tower Courtyard…_

"Feels nice being back at the Tower eh guys?" Blade said with a surprising happy tone.

I guess when you kill the one responsible for killing your friends would do that to you. Well at least things worked out in the end for them. I was going to ask them if they wanted to go eat something when I heard Omega mention me.

"Hey Blade, you have to admit the way Alisa fights almost reminds me of Yor—" He was interrupted by Blade who covered his mouth.

"Who's Yor? What's going on?" I asked with curiosity at both this Yor and how Blade acted.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Blade waved his hands around.

"Guys, you can't fool me so what is going on?" I asked but with annoyance.

'Sigh' "Listen we can't tell you anything; you'll have to ask Zeta about it." He said with a deflated tone. I was going to ask why until I heard a thunderclap and I looked around to see a sight I couldn't believe. Alucard and Lucifer seem to be fighting but more like they were arm wrestling. I moved forward to see what was going on while pushing past a few Guardians with Fireteam Temple behind me and I saw that they both punched each other but their fists have connected with the other and they were pushing and lightning was crackling around their respective fists.

"Well it looks like you gotten a little stronger Luci." Alucard stated with some strain in his voice showing he's putting some effort.

"Right back at ya, Alycard." They both growled at the insults and kept going until a shockwave went off that sent all of us to the ground except for those two. They both moved to face off again until Zeta showed up along with another Titan.

"Alucard, stand down!" Zeta yelled while his right arm started shimmering with Arc light which made Alucard back away from Lucifer.

"Lucifer, I recommend you stand down as well, save it for the Iron Banner." The Titan said something similar but with a grave voice that gave off both experience and a tone of laid back. The Titan looked the same more or less as Lucifer but mostly what placed him apart was his armor was more detailed and more gold color.

"Well I'll see you at the Iron Banner Alucard." Lucifer said while walking away while Alucard merely looked at Zeta and shrugged and transmatted most likely to go home. I turned to ask Zeta but he's already disappeared. So with my options limited I walked towards the Speaker's office to ask him about this 'Yor'. After I walked for two minutes I entered his office and asked him the question.

"Ah, this is something that yes I know but I can't answer it without betraying Zeta's trust. That name could be considered a bad omen. All I could tell you he was a great Guardian until certain events have transpired." He said with a calm voice and soothing voice.

"I understand Speaker and thank you for your time." I saluted and walked back home while I had Sebastian see if he can find records in the database about Yor. When I got home and Sebastian materialized and looked at with his eye that showed something close to confusion.

"I checked anything that involves the name Yor but everything that involve but they're all blocked by Spectre's and the Speaker's Ghost Galahad encryption so there is no way I can crack it." He replied with a confused tone.

"Alright don't worry about it Sebastian don't worry about it, we'll just ask Zeta when we see him next time we see him. Well good night Sebastian."

"Goodnight Alisa."

_…_

**_"_****_Why…"_**

**_"_****_To test my abilities..."_**

**_"_****_I don't what happened to you but I will not let you leave. Please surrender now and let me take you back to the Tower…"_**

**_"… _****_There are no strings on me…"_**

**And were done here! And look at that I gave Fireteam Dragon rivals and again idea was from ConEmber so give him a round of applause! Thank you guys for your patience for this one because this chapter was late but things happen. So remember I will accept ideas if I can work with it so go ahead and send them my way this is a group effort! Also I might be thinking on making a Fairy Tail Fanfic after this Fic is done but I'm not sure so tell me what you guys think. Remember to read the AUTHOR'S NOTES they're there for a reason! See you soon Guardians!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES,**

**Hey readers, here is another Chapter for FT Dragon! So not much to say here really except for the reader who tried to give me OC Blight I've considered it I will use her but I can't use her that much because you didn't give me a personality to work with, so please if you can PM me so I can work with Blight a lot more. Other than that for those who have tumbler I do have an account there if you would like to contact me there; it's acnologia-prime and I might make a Facebook account under the same name if you guys want to contact me that way. So if you want that please mention so in your reviews. So without further ado~**

"_**We shall be forced to join them in Extinction."**_

_Alisa's POV…_

"Welcome Huntress, would you like the usual?" The waitress asked with that loving smile of hers.

"Yes please and thank you Lara." I replied with a smile as I looked towards my partner as he looked around the Diner that I've been going to for the last month for breakfast.

"I was unaware of this place and I've been living in this sector since my revival. But then again, it wouldn't matter." Zeta nicely stated with his arms crossed while he kicked back a little.

"Quite the surprise Zeta, also are you not going to order anything?" I asked him and he gave me an expression that said 'really?'

"I'm an Exo remember? I was built to be a weapon so I don't eat." He stated with a matter of fact tone

"So I'm guessing you don't sleep either?" I asked him with curiosity laced.

"I sort of do but it's more like I shut down for the night and reactivate six to eight hours later." He replied while rearranging the table a bit when he saw Lara coming with my eggs and bacon. She placed them down and walked away and I started eating while Zeta was looking outside.

"Hey Zeta, I have a question about someone named Yor." I asked the question that's been on my mind since last week.

Zeta sharply stiffened and turned to look at me with a shocked stare.

"Who told you about this?" He asked with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Who told me doesn't matter but who is Yor and why is this Yor blocked and wiped from the databases with Spec's code?" I asked with some frustration.

He was about to speak until our intercoms went off with the signal of the Speaker. Why must he interrupt? Zeta gave me that look that screamed 'we'll talk about this later' and got up from his seat and started heading for the door. I finished my coffee and gave Lara payment and her tip and slightly jogged outside to see Zeta waiting for me and I gave him the signal that I'm ready to go. Before we could transmat a little girl who couldn't be any more than seven ran up to Zeta and the poor girl must have been terrified with the way she was trembling and stuttering.

"Um h-hi mister." The little girl squeaked out. Zeta looked down and went down on one knee to her eye level.

"Well hello there little one, what's your name?" He asked as softly as his robotic voice could allow him. He had his helmet under his left arm while cloaking his knives to hide them from her. The girl was shocked at first from his willingness to go to her eye level and speak to her but she quickly recovered.

"Um are you and her Guardians?" She asked with a bit more confidence while she alternated from looking at me and Zeta.

"That's correct my name is Zeta and she's Alisa. What's your name little lady?" He asked while offering his hand towards her. She looked at us and carefully took his hand.

"My name is Susan; what kind of Guardians are you?" She asked tentatively with a lot more confidence now.

"We're both Hunters and we're also from the famous Fireteam Dragon." I replied back to her and walked up to her and did the same thing Zeta did.

"Wow you two are from Dragon!? That's so cool!" She yelled excitedly so much that I had to giggle a bit.

"Are you going on a mission today and so can you come back and tell me how it was! It must be so cool being a Guardian!" She continued squealing and hopping up and down in excitement.

"Of course it's not a problem Susan now go back to your friends who are currently hiding behind the corner." Zeta said calmly while slightly moving to eye the corner and a bunch of kids that look like Susan's age come around the corner with shocked expressions.

"Alright kids we've got to go have a nice day!" I yelled my goodbye and immediately transmatted to my Misfit and flew towards the Tower to see the Speaker.

_In the Speaker's chamber…_

"Ah thank you both for coming on such short notice. I do apologize but I have an assignment for the two of you on the Moon." The Speaker calmly stated with usual tone of voice.

"Not a problem so what is the assignment?" Zeta asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I need you two to patrol the Moon for any Hive activity just in case due to the fact that there hasn't been any Hive activity for some time Hunters." He replied while showing us a holographic map of the Moon.

"Alright not a problem speaker, we'll move out at once." Zeta replied and turned to leave with me behind him. Once we were outside I decided to tease Zeta a bit to lighten up the mood.

"I didn't know you could be good with kids; and you claimed to know nothing but war." I chuckled a little at the end of it.

"When I was Reborn I killed a Devil Archon and right after I was introduced to the Speaker. He told what has been happening since my death and one thing he told me that still stirs me to fight to this day is the fear in the hearts of children. They were brought on stories that made them fear for their lives everyday even when those stories stopped. When it comes to children well you saw how I acted. They need to know that we will keep them safe from the Darkness and not fear us as well. Remember that if you need to find a reason to keep fighting this war." He then transmatted to his Bane with me transmatting to my Misfit and flying off to orbit.

I thought this through in my head and now I know what he meant about finding a reason to continue fighting.

Huh I wonder what the others are doing right now.

_On Venus Aerik's POV …_

"Grimlock on your six!" I yelled after throwing an Axion Bolt at a group of Vex Goblins. This day just gets better and better.

"I got it! Thanks for the call!" Grimlock replied after incinerating the Minotaur that tried to flank him which in the process finishing off the remaining Vex.

"These Vex put up a good fight this time. Good work Aerik by the way, now let's move on." I saw Grimlock reloading his rifle and started to walk ahead of me while I was looking behind us just in case.

"Hey Grimlock what did you do before you joined up with Zeta? I heard on how you and Zeta formed Fireteam Dragon." I asked.

"Hm, good question, well I might as well tell you my story then, Aerik let's find a place to hold up for a break first." He replied while taking his Ghost out to scan the area and luckily for us he found a spot pretty quick inside a secure cave.

"Alright I'll make this somewhat short. Before Dragon I used work with another Warlock named Blight. She and I would be sent on missions that suited our skillsets until the Speaker himself gave us an assignment and we were ordered to work with two Hunters. Those two Hunters were Zeta-48 and Dredgen Yor, the famous Dragon Slayer and the Crucible's Gunslinger. I wasn't excited to work with those two and neither was Blight…"

_Five years ago in the jungles of Venus, Grimlock's POV…_

"I can't believe we have to work with these Hunters! I mean come on we can handle this mission on our own they're just Vex!" Blight ranted for the umpteenth time again today while following the Hunters who were leading the way to the Vex controlled Darkness Zone.

"Give it a rest Blight, I'm not happy about it either but we have no choice but to go with it, the Speaker gave us direct orders to work with them so suck it up." I replied back. I'm wondering though what's with these two they haven't said a word since we left Earth, I'm sure they can hear Blight complaining and yet they haven't made any action towards us like we don't exist at all.

_Thirty minutes later inside the Darkness Zone…_

We were on top of a cliff looking over the Vex strike force which was surprisingly large. I can see why the Speaker made us team up with the Hunters for this even though this job seems to be more for Titans than Hunters and Warlocks. I saw the Hunter talk a bit then Zeta turned to us.

"Dredgen and I are going to scout them out a bit to get a better estimate on them. You two stay here; we'll let you know when we can begin the assault." He quietly stated and jumped down with Yor behind him leaving us back here sitting on our asses.

"You know what forget this we can handle this." Blight said while jumping down the cliff.

**(Listen to 115 [Black Ops Kino Der Toten Zombie Song] I'm trying this idea out for all fight scenes.)**

"Blight wait! Traveler dam-bless that woman." I called after while jumping down behind her to back her up. As soon as I landed on the ground I saw maybe twenty or more Goblins just holding the ridge above me trying to pin me down until three Nova Bombs lobbed by Blight cleared them out. She gave me thumbs up then unslung her Suros Regime and started to shoot the Vex army coming at us while I unslung my B-Line Trauma and started working on the Hobgoblins that were trying to snipe us. After clearing the Hobgoblins I switched to shoot at the Goblins while Blight handled the Hydras. I moved to take cover so I could reload when I saw a Minotaur try to stab me with its arm only for me to duck at the last second and pull out my Hide and Seek shot gun and blast it into pieces. I turned to see Blight destroying the Hydras by landing on their heads and shooting point blank on each of them as well as forcing them to shoot each other. She jumped off the last Hydra and landed next to me and game another thumbs up, while definitely smiling under her helmet. We both turned to the next wave of Vex coming our way.

We fought for a good amount of time until things went wrong.

"Blight watch out behind you Minotaur!" I yelled at her but she only managed to turn around to see the Minotaur slam her into the wall. I immediately destroyed her attacker and went to see if she's alright. Just when I got there I felt my left leg get shot by the infamous Hobgoblin's Line Rifle and I immediately collapsed on the ground next to Blight. As I looked up I saw a Minotaur walk up to us and aim his Torch Hammer at us.

Well this seems to be the end for us and all because of bravado and arrogance. As I close my eyes I hear a faint electric crackle and then something cut metal hard. I opened my eyes to see the Minotaur split in half and behind it stood Zeta in his Arc Blade form. He looked towards me and then to Blight who seemed unconscious.

"Can you walk and if so get her out of here, Dredgen and I will cover you!" He ordered us while moving to take out of a group of Vex coming our way while I got up and picked her up bridal style and got out of there. I started to run towards the opening when I looked up to see a Hobgoblin that was aiming for me only to hear a strange Hand Cannon go off and the Hobgoblin explode. I looked behind me to see the one called Dredgen Yor nod at me and continued to shoot at the remaining Vex. Once I put Blight down carefully I called for her Ghost to heal her while I had my Ghost heal my leg a bit and after doing so I left to go back up the Hunters only to see an amazing sight.

Both them were back to back and were using their respective Hand cannons firing at the Vex and they were twirling around each other without words. Zeta was fan firing his Last Word and Yor just firing his Rose one handed.

In a matter of minutes they finished up the last of the Vex and the only thing that remained were the two Hunters that were surrounded by scrap metal.

_Present time on Venus Aerik's POV…_

"Wow that's quite the story but I'm wondering though who's Dredgen Yor? I've never heard of him before." I asked and Grimlock visibly sighed and took a deep breath.

"Dredgen Yor was—"

_Mars on top of a skyscraper in the Buried City Lucy's POV…_

Wow today's nice, barren wasteland, abandoned buildings, no Cabal or Vex in the area and the best part is that Alucard is relaxing quietly after practically wiping out the Cabal with my help. I wonder that now that he's more relaxed now if I can ask him about his past.

"Hey Alucard how did you join up with Zeta and Grimlock anyways, I mean I heard you were a one man army back then." I asked him.

"Yeah you're right; I used to run solo the majority of my time as a Guardian. I would only team up if the mission required it and when the job was done I would leave the next minute. But that all changed when I met Zeta while I was patrolling the Cosmodrome.

_Four years ago in the Cosmodrome Alucard's POV…_

Where is that damn loot cache? According to Seras it should be around here somewhere.

"Hey Seras, can you please tell me where the loot cache is? I don't have time for this." I asked while punching a Dreg out of my way.

"Wow you must be desperate if you're saying please; well I'm already get a read on it. It's inside that destroyed plane right in front of you." She replied with humor in her digital voice.

"Bite me." I retorted back while going inside the plane to see something that straight up irritated me to no end. Someone just took the loot from the cache in front of me.

"Hey that's my loot cache you bastard!" I yelled at the Hunter thief who apparently just noticed I was behind him.

"I don't believe this had your name on it Titan." The Hunter replied back to me with a robotic voice which revealed he was an Exo. I charged at him full speed with my fist already crackling with Arc energy and ran to punch him expecting him to be sent flying. Sadly, that was not the case when he also charged at me with his fist also crackling with Arc energy and with that both are fists collided which in turn caused an explosion which destroyed the plane and the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared the Hunter was still there without a scratch on him and him just looking at me like he was bored.

"How the hell did you manage take the hit head on!? I'm Alucard! The Berserker of the Twilight Gap! There's no way you can take my power and still be standing!"" I yelled while I was seriously getting irritated about this.

"Perhaps your power is half baked. The name is Zeta-48 you may know me as the Dragon Slayer or the Ghost of War." He replied nonchalantly.

I was going to charge him again until Seras' ripped me from my rage.

**(At this very moment listen to Eren's Berserk theme [Attack on Titan] cheers!)**

"We've got incoming Hive Tomb ships!" She yelled as she appeared between us and looked towards the direction they were coming from and there they are. Ranging from maybe a hundred give or take. Ranging from Thralls to Knights to finally Ogres, there were a lot of them I could probably take em. I'm sure Zeta would high tail it and run for it and try to snipe them from a distance like almost every other Hunter.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Alucard I'll take the fifty on the right you take the fifty on the left."

"Fuck you, I'll take all one hundred in one!"

"That's the spirit!"

We both gave our war cries and charged at the Hive head on. I went straight for the Knight with the sword and shoulder charged it which broke its right arm which dropped the sword and with me finishing it off with a headshot from my Secret Handshake. I looked towards my right and saw Zeta fighting a large group Hive with just his hand cannon and a knife. He's just dodges every swing and shot from them and keeps killing them one by one and a couple times few by few. I turned to the Hive in front of me and smiled and readied myself for the massacre that was going to unfold.

"Seras release Restriction level three and keep it off until the entire Hive in front of me have been silenced." I said calmly and quite honestly menacing.

"Already done go get them."

**(Also at this point listen to Dethroned by X Ray Dog [extended if you want])**

I started walking until I went for a full sprint and smashed the ground with a Fist of Havoc which sent a moving shockwave forward and killed a good chunk of them. I got up and picked off a Hive Cleaver off the ground and ran straight towards them full speed while slashing my way through them even slicing a Knight in half horizontally at the waist. I then unleashed the sword's shockwave at another group of them and wiped them out from existence. I saw more coming at me and I just simply smiled and walked towards them with the sword on my shoulder.

_One massacre later…_

I looked around to see no more survivors around me. The sword already disappeared halfway in the slaughter which forced me to use hand to hand combat which wasn't a problem. I looked around and saw Zeta walking towards me with barely any scratches like before.

"Fun fight huh?" I asked him with some humor in it.

"Meh I give it maybe six out of ten in terms of challenge." He replied back.

I was going to laugh and retort back until we heard a roar coming from behind us which belonged to an Ogre.

"You missed one." We both said in unison.

**(Paul this is for you brother XD)**

We both looked at each other and laughed a little until I walked forward and unslung my favorite thing in the world. Zeta saw me and actually flinched at what I was carrying.

"This is the Honey Badger, it's pretty badass."

"Isn't that called Ghallahorn? The most destructive man made rocket launcher?"

"Used to be until I tinkered with it."

"Why did you name it the Honey Badger then?"

I simply aimed at the charging Ogre wait for the lock on confirmation and fired the missile and watched it soar towards its unfortunate victim and anyone else around him. Just before it hit I turned around and started to walk away when I heard the explosion and the following screams.

"Cuz Honey Badger don't give a fuck." I replied.

_An hour later in the Tower Courtyard…_

"That was impressive work Alucard I'm truly impressed, which brings up my offer." Zeta started while taking off his helmet around the same time I did.

"Offer?"

"I lead a Fireteam called Dragon and I was wondering if you were interested in joining us. You would make a perfect addition to the team besides it's dangerous to go on your friend, soon your luck will run out." He simply stated and when he finished I thought it over and came up with a decision that I never regretted.

"I accept your offer 'Dragon Slayer'."

_Present time on Mars Lucy's POV…_

"So after that I met Grimlock and Dredgen Yor and in a couple months we made a name for ourselves and became the best Fireteam in the Tower. The End." Alucard finished his story with mocking bow and I started laughing with him.

"Wait so Dredgen Yor I haven't met him." I asked and Alucard flinched so hard he fell of his seat.

"Dregen Yor—"

_Grimlock- "A traitor…"_

_Alucard- "A murderer…"_

"My brother in arms…"

_On the Moon near the Hell Mouth Alisa's POV…_

**(Scratch that first one also certain scenes. Listen to Alex Mercer's theme song [Prototype] at this moment)**

"Dredgen Yor was my protégé, friend and finally my brother. He was my first student, I trained him when I saw the potential he had with hand cannons and under my tutelage he became known as the Crucible's Gunslinger. He saved my life countless times and in turn I did the same. We were the best there is to the point we were the Speaker's Hands." He said while showing remorse and sorrow.

"What happened to him? Did he die at the hands of the Fallen, Hive, Vex or the Cabal?" I asked with a mix of emotions but mostly empathy. He stayed quiet for a heartbeat and what he said next shocked me to the core.

"I killed him…"

…

"Why?" Was all I could say considering I never expected that Zeta would kill another Guardian in cold blood outside the Crucible.

"Dredgen Yor was a dedicated Guardian of The Last City and to the Traveler so much that he wanted to find ways to end the this war with the Darkness. During his time we've come to the conclusion that only the Hive are directly affiliated with the Darkness so he came up with this theory that is borderline heresy." He explained.

"What was his theory then?"

"To use the dark arts of the Hive against them and anything even remotely connected with the Darkness. I was unaware of his trips to the Moon or to the dark corners of Earth until it was too late."

"What happened?" I asked

"Somehow and very likely he became corrupted by the Darkness and he turned on us. He murdered several Guardians and civilians which drew the attention of the Speaker and the Vanguard. I volunteered to hunt him down to bring him in dead or alive." He stopped to see how I was taking this information and I nodded for him to continue.

"In the end, I've found him after he murdered Pahanin who was a close friend to Alucard and Grimlock. That day was the only time I felt fear but not from death but on the fact that I would have to kill my brother."

_Two years ago on top of Dueler's Ridge Zeta's POV…_

"Why…?" I asked.

"To test my abilities…" Dredgen Yor cryptically replied.

"Stop this madness and come with me back to the Tower while you still can Dredgen!" I yelled at him while putting my hand on my Last Word.

"…There are no strings on me 'brother'…." He replied back while putting his hand on his 'Rose'.

"The Darkness has corrupted you so far that even your Rose has changed!"

"Thorn…"

"What?"

"It resembles angry Thorns now and it's hungry for your light." He replied while getting into a dueling stance with me doing the same.

"Don't make me do this Dredgen." I pleaded with him but made no movement that he heard me.

The wind was blowing softly as we waited watching each other's slight movement. We didn't even react when tumbleweed rolled between us until it passed.

"Draw!" We both yelled in unison.

I was faster in drawing Last Word and fired a shot that flew towards Dredgen head. Time seemed to slow as Dredgen body fell towards the ground while all sound was gone until his body fell to the ground dead. I went over to see his blood flowing into the soil as Dredgen Yor the Champion of the Crucible and Dragon's Gunslinger was finally dead all by my hand.

_Present time Alisa's POV…_

I didn't know what to say in regards to Zeta's story about Dredgen Yor but I managed to refocus that he wasn't done talking.

"After I confirmed his death, his Ghost came to me but he wasn't corrupted and he was still there alive so to speak. So as it turns out Dredgen forcibly cut his link to his Ghost so he wouldn't be corrupted in the process as well."

"So what happened to his Ghost then?" I asked which he looked up to me which gave me the feeling he was smiling beneath his helmet.

"Sebastian would you kindly answer her question?" At his call Sebastian appeared in front of me and gave me a look that looked like guilt somehow.

"I was Dredgen Yor's Ghost before he died. Zeta let me know that I wasn't corrupted and let me find another Guardian which happened to be you. We've agreed to tell you all this when you were ready." Ghost finished with his speech and he disappeared again.

"Alright Spectre already finished scanning the Hive bases and found nothing so far. We're heading back to Earth. Alisa I need to come over to my place so I can give you something." Zeta said while stransmatting away. I did the same and Sebastian already punched in the coordinates to the Last City specifically Zeta's house.

"Alisa I apologize that I held back this information and lied to you when I had all the answers concerning Yor and Thorn." Ghost sadly stated.

"It's alright Sebastian, I don't think I would've been prepared if you told me that before. If it helps you more I forgive you and Zeta as well that I'm sorry for what happened to Yor." I replied back and left my mind to wander off a bit.

_Thirty minutes later in Zeta's apartment…_

"Remember when you first asked about this hand cannon? This hand cannon is called Thorn and it belonged to Dredgen Yor. Here take a look." He said as he handed me Thorn to me. As I looked it over I could see that this weapon used to be noble one back in its day before it got corrupted by the Darkness. I moved to give it back to Zeta after I inspected but he held his hand up and shook his head.

"No, it's yours now so you go ahead and keep it." He said.

"But you've had this for years! Wasn't the reason you kept it locked away was to work like a memento or something?" I exclaimed.

"I kept it in that case to pass it down to someone worthy enough to use it. After all it's Yor's final legacy that you're holding. Its legacy has been corrupted so it's up to you cleanse his legacy from its corruption and you've earned it." He said as he placed his arms behind his back as my mind was going haywire.

"I don't know what to say… thank you Zeta for believing in me and for everything…" I said while walking towards him and finally giving him a hug which he stiffened a bit. After a couple seconds I backed up and decided something that I needed his permission for.

"Zeta, I would like to finally add my last name and with your permission I would like to be named Alisa Yor. As I was chosen by his former Ghost I fit the role of being his descendant as well as being the owner of Thorn his former weapon and beloved possession." I finished while standing straight and with a face that showed I was dead serious.

"**As Dredgen Yor's mentor and with the authority of the Speaker's right hand I hereby accept your proposition. As of now your name is Alisa Yor, descendant of Dredgen Yor and second of your name. Hold this name and title with pride and Become Legend."**

**I'M BACK GUARDIANS! So I would like to apologize for this extremely late update but life came back with a vengeance and I've had no motivation until I read my reviews and saw "why u do this" review and my friends who kept backing me up to continue this. As you can see this is my largest chapter of all time! So to conclude the next two chapters will be on the Iron Banner! Also I'm excited for the House of Wolves DLC! It looks awesome! See you star side Guardians!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys its Acnologia Prime again! I apologize for the late update but House of Wolves is too much fun and asks for a lot of my time. Plus I was out of ideas so there's that. For those who played it you would know what I'm talking about! Also who else lost their minds at the Taken King trailer? Any Hunters out there that excited as I am for Night Stalker? So really without further ado…**

"**So here we all are; with nothing but our wit and will, to save the world…"**

_Three weeks later Alisa Yor's apartment…_

'Yawn' was all I could do after my three day hunt for Rykl, The Ravager. I searched for three days and I couldn't even find him when Zeta called me back for some rest. That Knight has been hunting Guardian Newborns and has been lately making raids on some our outposts since last week! However, I have to agree with Zeta I need sleep and lots of it considering I've been awake for three days straight. I'll look for him tomorrow I guess after some sleep.

"Sebastian, I'm going to sleep so don't wake me up unless it's important okay?" I asked him. I just want to sleep for the night without interruptions.

"Of course, Alisa and in the mean time I'll search for any reports on our quarry." Sebastian replied back while closing the blinds and turning off the lights and with that I instantly fell into a blissful sleep.

_At the Twilight Gap Spectre's POV…_

This Hunter is an absolute fool indeed. You summon Zeta all the way over here under the pretense that it was to discuss about the recent raids the Fallen and the Hive have been conducting. But alas, it was just to challenge him one on one, Dragon against Deity, Hunter against Huntress. Wolfe however foolish is quite skilled though but will regret that decision.

**(Listen to Mystogan Theme Ost- Fairy Tail for this fight!)**

Wolfe moved to try to shoot Zeta with her twin hand cannons the "Devil you know and Devil you don't" but Zeta merely blinked behind her and tripped her and moved to curb stomp her. But she rolled out of the way and upper-cutted him in return. Zeta quickly recovered and managed to grab her arm and toss her behind him to get some breathing room. Wolfe however, rolled to a stop and lunged to punch him only for Zeta to block it with his left arm and punched her with the other arm into the abdomen which sent Wolfe back half a foot gasping for air as she looked up to see Zeta causally walking towards her but with a menacing aura behind him.

Hmm this fight seems to be over I best contact the Tower infirmary for Wolfe's injuries. I looked to see Zeta reach her and cross his arms while looking down on her.

"Are you done wasting my time?" Zeta coldly asked her and at that she looked up and lowered her head in defeat and exhaustion.

"I yield." She replied back with a hint of disappointment, no doubt in herself for not being able to beat Zeta.

"Good." He replied back with a hint of annoyance in his voice and turned to me and gave me the signal to transmat him back to his Bane which I flew us both back to his apartment even though he continue to claim that it's 'our' home. Once we got near to the apartment, I transmatted him outside his door as he always requested. Once he entered his bedroom he took off his armor until he had the skin suit still on and went for the bed to proceed with his nightly shut down.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Eastern Europe Dead Zone for the Trials of Osiris." Zeta stated while getting on his bed.

"Understood and who are you taking for the Trials and why? It never interested you to before." I replied perplexed at my partner's sudden decision for this.

"The Speaker is getting suspicious on why the Cult of Osiris suddenly gotten so active recently so we're going to investigate while playing them so you can break into their databases or whatever they keep their information. Send messages to both Grimlock, Alucard and tell them to prepare for the Trials. We've got to figure what is going on so goodnight Spectre." Zeta finished before he shut down and I started carrying out my orders.

_The next day at the Tower Courtyard Alisa's POV…_

"So you're saying another Hunter has information?" I asked Sebastian before I took a sip of my bottle of water.

"Yes his name is Jericho and he's an Exo. He's very skilled in hunting enemy leaders so naturally he's hunting Rykl." He replied back with his usual tone while double checking his information.

"Okay that's great, where can I find him?" I asked while holstering Thorn and grabbing my LDR from the vault as well as my One Way Ticket.

"He's currently at the Cosmodrome right now, I sent him a notification to let him were coming to him soon. Once we set down I can get his exact location and we can get to work." Sebastian replied while waiting for me to finish.

"Alright I'm all set let's go!" I yelled with a smile on my face now that we have something to go on.

_Twenty five minutes later in the Cosmodrome… _

"Alright where am I going Sebastian?" I asked while checking my surroundings with my hand on Thorn.

"He's over at the Mothyards on top of a cliff that I will point out with a marker once you get close to the area. Also he's expecting you so we better get a move on." He quipped and spawned my Sparrow and I rode off while passing by a couple Guardians along the way. Luckily after riding for a few minutes I've entered the Mothyards and of course Sebastian marked the cliff with a signal marker. Once I reached the base of it I started my climb up to it and managed to get to the top. What awaited there wasn't a hand to help me up but a red sniper rifle's barrel. I instinctively ducked but I didn't hear a round go off so I climb up completely and found Jericho lying prone not moving, almost like he didn't notice me.

"Umm, Jericho are you there?" I asked while waving my in front of his face. When I got closer to his him he shook his head looked around and finally noticed me.

"Ah my apologies, I seem to accidently shut down earlier I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Jericho apologized while quickly getting up and reaching to shake my hand which I did.

"It's not a problem I just got here. So let's get straight to business eh?" I replied back trying to change the subject.

"Right, I've been checking multiple reports on the Knight from other Guardians and after doing some research I highly believe he will show up here in the Mothyards in an hour give or take." He replied back and set himself closer to the ridge to with his rifle I in his arms and that's when I noticed.

"And we can see the entire area from up here! Good choice." I exclaimed somewhat quietly.

"Yeah for now we wait or if you want you can take on the Fallen right under us if you're bored." He said while getting comfortable. I glanced at him for a second before I went to the cliff and sure enough there were a squad of Fallen. I thought it over until I saw something strange.

"Hey Jericho there is a Fallen with dark blue armor with a squad of Devils. I don't think that's a high ranking Devil." I mentioned while trying to keep my voice low so only Jericho could hear. I heard Jericho getting to his feet then checking his Final Boss.

"Does it have a different sigil on its cloak?" I heard him say behind me. I looked down and what do you know, it has a different sigil on the cloak that did not look like the House of Devil's.

"Nope, way different than the Devils." I replied.

"Well go ahead and take them down, I'll watch your back from up here." He hoisted up his Final Boss as insurance that he's not lying. I nodded and dropped down and used my extra jump to slow my descent. Once I landed I threw an Arc Bolt Grenade at the group and watched the Arc jump victim to victim and unleashed Thorn on the remaining blue Vandal. Although the Mark of Devourer would finish off my targets I usually prefer to finish them quickly to spare them the agonizing pain. Although I only spare the Fallen from this fate; the rest aren't so lucky especially the Hive. Once I killed the blue Vandal I went over to its body so Sebastian could analyze it. I opened my palm and let Sebastian float over to the body while I kept an eye for any threats that might show up and once I heard Sebastian's trademark 'hm' I knew he was done.

"This Vandal is from the House of Wolves." Sebastian plainly stated while looking at the Wire Rifle peculiarly.

"You mean the House of Wolves that the Queen of the Reef enslaved?" I asked while grabbing his cloak and looking at the strange sigil.

"Correct this one most likely rebelled, escape the reef to land here on Earth to gain help from the Devils. Well, until you intervened that is." He finished that last part sarcastically.

I huffed and looked at the Wire Rifle that Sebastian been staring at. I moved to pick it up and surprisingly it didn't disappear, dissipate or well explode in my face. I was so entranced with it that I didn't notice Sebastian next to me scanning it, in which it disappeared in blue light.

"Before you say anything I've made some alterations to it so it can be used by us instead of Fallen hands." He quickly stated with obvious glee in his voice while changing up my inventory so I can equip it. I felt my LDR on my back disappear and felt something slightly heavier suddenly appear. I holstered my Thorn and unslung my new Wire Rifle and started to inspect it.

"So I'm guessing because I can wield this thing it has a name?" I asked.

"According to my system, it's called Queenbreaker's Bow and it's basically a Sniper Rifle with a charge time." Sebastian replied.

"Well I don't like the name so can we change it?" I asked with unnecessary pout.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Hm, how about Fallen Starlight?" I offered to him and before he could answer a familiar voice, voiced his opinion.

"I like the name and all but get back up here already!" Jericho yelled with a slight hint of annoyance or maybe boredom. I silently sighed while starting my climb back up. Once I reached the top I was greeted this time with a hand to lift me up instead of a rifle's barrel. I thanked him then proceeded to the edge to get some practice done with my new Fallen Starlight. Sadly, I missed multiple times which gave my targets to flee and run for cover.

"Need some help? I could teach you on how to use that rifle." Jericho offered.

"Really? Thank you for offering!" I exclaimed while he got next to me.

_An hour later, late afternoon…_

"Alright remember, if the shot misses you do not blame the rifle for you blame yourself. The Arc shot wants to hit's target but it requires your guidance for the shot is blind. So concentrate and focus on the timing of the charge." He lectured and as he finished I put the scope over on a Captain's head and pulled the trigger, held it for Starlight to charge until it automatically shot like a Fusion Rifle. The Arc shot forced the rifle to slightly recoil but I was able to see the Devil Captain disappear in Arc particles.

"Now this is a weapon, thanks for the help Jericho!" I exclaimed which he nodded and went back to waiting. With that we went back to waiting for The Ravager to appear.

Luckily for us we only had to wait thirty more minutes when we saw a Hive Tombship which dropped a squadron of Hive Knights. There were seven Knights including Rykl, The Ravager who is marked with blood red lines across its face. I was thinking on getting close to ambush him like I usually do but then I remembered it's only me and Jericho so that won't work.

"Hey Yor, we could shoot them from here and plus Rykl is the primary objective to begin with anyway." Jericho stated while inspecting the scope for his rifle.

"I'm game! Same time?" I agreed and asked in which he nodded as we both got ready. But then we noticed they're in an area with a lot of cover and another Tombship just arrived dropping a mix between Acolytes and Thralls.

**(So while I was writing this following part I was listening to Artifice- Twelve Titans Music. I believe it fits this following scene so go my minions!)**

"How are we going to do this? Rykl could just escape in the middle of the firefight if he survives the shots." I asked worriedly. Jericho was going to say something until a familiar voice appeared in the general comms.

"This is Omega-73 calling for any nearby Guardians! I require immediate assistance! I've located a large Hive force let by Rykl the Ravager here in the Mothyards!" We've heard Omega yelling on the comms. I was unaware that he was hunting Rykl as well.

"Omega, it's Alisa no time to explain but I need you to get on your Sparrow and make come towards the signal beacon I'm readying for you right now!" I yelled while getting ready knowing Omega will listen without question.

_Omega's POV…_

"Understood moving in!" I exclaimed and sure enough there was the beacon. I summoned my Sparrow in which I already sped towards the Hive while pulling out my TFWPKY 1969 and shot a few Acolytes as well the Ravager to get their attention. Rykl roared at me and started to chase me with the rest of them behind him. I grinned under my helmet as widely an Exo could grin while speeding towards the Beacon. However, about halfway there one of them managed to hit my Sparrow with their Boomer which threw me off it and send me rolling on the ground. I quickly recovered and looked up to see a Knight bringing down it's sword on me. However, before it could land a blue beam of Arc that strangely looked like a Wire rifle literally destroyed it. I looked behind me to see Alisa as well as another Hunter I didn't recognize sniping the Hive and me being the someone to be outdone so easily took out my 1969 (**I'm just going to call it that; I'm not going to continue writing the whole thing over and over.)**. A thrall jumped at me point blank but was killed by another Arc beam; I looked behind me to see Alisa using what appears to be a Fallen Wire Rifle. I'm going to have to ask her about it later. I moved forward and activated my Golden Gun and wiped out a chunk of them which left only Rykl who was shooting me with his Boomer in his left hand while sending shockwaves with his sword on his right. I kept dodging both of his weapons while at the same time he's being hammered by the two snipers on the ridge behind me. However, Rykl finally got fed up with the snipers and unleashed a volley on them with his Boomer which luckily they both jumped off the ridge.

The unknown Hunter however, did something quite unexpected which at the same time is something Zeta or Alucard would do. The Hunter activated his Golden Gun, landed on Rykl's shoulders and proceeded to put the Gun in Rykl's mouth and pull the trigger once which resulted in a fiery explosion.

_Back to Alisa's POV…_

Rykl was finally dead! Hopefully with that we don't have to worry about these kinds of raids for a while.

"Hey Omega glad you showed up when you did; we probably wouldn't have pulled that off without you suddenly showing up." I thanked while looking at Jericho who just deactivated his Golden Gun. Omega went up to Jericho and they both introduced and congratulated themselves.

"Well guys I don't know about you guys but I'm going to celebrate!" I yelled out excitedly.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Omega yelled out while Jericho politely declined and transmatted away.

_Eastern Europe Dead Zone, Widow's Court No one's POV…_

**(You guessed it another one! Decimate by Brand X Music [Also known as the Taken King trailer music] enjoy!)**

The three Titans were running from something or someone unaware that two unknown beings were waiting to ambush them in the middle street. Immediately they were ambushed by them; one of them a black-gold Hunter grabbed one of them and sank a knife into his throat. The other one was black-maroon Warlock who destroyed the Titan with the power of the Sun. The last one continued running to collect himself and ran inside the church only to run into the same thing they were running from: The Berserker of the Twilight Gap. The Titan however chose to stand and fight. He shoulder charged the Berserker out of the church only for him to barely flinch and send a punch to the Titan to send him flying into the wall. The Titan in a last ditched effort to win this fight tried to use the Fist of Havoc on the Berserker only for him to stop his attack with one hand and used the other one to punch him in the face so hard it left a large dent into the Titan's helmet. With that the match was over, the Titans were automatically transmatted to their ships to turn in their defeated Trials Passages to the Brother Vance.

_Zeta's POV in orbit to next match…_

(Listen to Calliope Music - Nowhere To Run enjoy!)

"OH man I can only imagine that Titan's face when he saw me inside the church waiting for him!" Alucard laughing his head off (find hellsing abridged episode 3 Alucard's funny laugh early in the video) luckily for him Seras is flying his ship this time.

"Grimlock what are we dealing with this upcoming match?" I asked Grimlock while checking my Last Word and Felweinter's Lie which I only use for these kinds of Crucible matches.

"You know we need one more win to be able to go to the Lighthouse right?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes, I am aware of it. What's the problem?" I replied back in confusion.

"We're about to engage with Fireteam Deity this time." Grimlock replied back with a slight but not completely hidden tone of amusement. It's no secret that Grimlock enjoys to fight Ares their God of War. He's the only one who's an actual challenge to Grimlock besides Alucard and me.

"Hm alright Alucard you'll finally have that chance to fight Lucifer again **gee hee**." I told Alucard this to get him in his words 'all fired up'.

"I'm all fired up!" Told you so.

_Round one 0-0…_

"Grimlock! Throw a Solar Grenade on top of the crow's nest!"

"Roger!" Grimlock threw the Solar which landed in the middle of the next which forced Wolfe to abandon it and gave me and Alucard the opportunity to push forward into the garden where we found Wolfe running out the back exit of the nest. I quickly leveled my Last Word, shot a few rounds into her back and she dropped with her Ghost appearing above her body to signify she's out for now. However before we can move a blip on our motion trackers suddenly appeared next to us. I blinked out of there to see Lucifer try to shoulder charge Alucard only for him to get out the way at the last possible second and shoot him with his Found Verdict the moment Lucifer turned around to retaliate. He ends up the same way Wolfe ended up.

While me and Alucard are reloading two Fusion grenades stick the both of us. The result wasn't glorious. Ares then appears who starts running to revive Lucifer only for Grimlock to suddenly appear in front of him, grab him by the throat and throws him into the brick wall opposite of the fallen Guardians. He then proceeded to throw a Solar Grenade at him as casually as someone throws a finished cigarette and with that we barely won the first round.

_Round three 3-2…_

"Damn they have us pinned with those damn Machine Guns! Any ideas!?" I heard Grim yell out over all the heavy gunfire. I looked to my left to see Alucard leveling his "Honey Badger".

"Honey Badger don't give a fuck!" He yelled at the same time he fired the missile which hit Lucifer head on while the Wolf Pack rounds finished off Wolfe and Ares. Alucard walked up to their Ghosts saying why they couldn't survive a bit longer so he could use the other three missiles. Alucard your Rocket Launcher is the Ghallahorn/ Honey Badger they shouldn't have survived the first one.

**(Please listen to Hi-Finesse-Axis for this part)**

_Final Round 4-4…_

"This is starting to seem like you're specifically targeting me Wolfe." I sarcastically said to her while we're both circling each other in our Arc Blade modes. **(You could skip to 1:33 for this part to fit in) **After an unknown amount of time we lunged at each other slicing the air around each other trying to hit the other. Each lunge barely missed each other's targeted limb, it seems like this was her true potential. Eventually both our blades clashed which caused an explosion to occur which sent us both of sliding a few feet from each other and with that our Arc Blades shut down. We both ran at each other with a knife in hand but I was faster and managed to quickly disarm her, before she could reach for another one I Blink Struck behind her which finished her off. Finally feeling exhaustion I sat down to rest wondering how the others are doing. Sadly, before I could ponder it any further Lucifer appeared out of nowhere and shoulder charged me into the wall practically killing me there; after all a Titan is still a Titan. Lucifer proceeded to revive Wolfe and when she revived they both made no move to disrespect me.

"At least they have a sense of honor. Ah well Grimlock and Alucard will finish this fight." I said while watching the two Deity members leave the area.

_Alucard's POV…_

"Guardian down? Alucard they took down Zeta it's only you and Grimlock now unless you can revive Zeta." I heard Seras inform me of Zeta's defeat but I know for a fact he beat Wolfe only for someone else to finish him off. I might as well contact Grim and see if we have a plan of attack.

"Grim, did you hear?" I asked him on the comms considering I'm at the courtyard and he was at the garden.

"Yeah I heard but I got my hands full with both Ares and Wolfe. Knowing our luck Lucifer is probably making his to you right now. Kick his ass! I'm going to get rid of this Wolfe chick and finish this fight with Ares." Grimlock yelled over the comms and right after he said that, the HUD said enemy Guardian is down with Wolfe's name on it.

**(Decimate from earlier right now)**

Sure enough Lucifer turns the corner and of course we both throw our weapons away. Both of ours arms start cracking with Arc energy as we both lung at each other and start creating shockwaves every time our fists connect with each other. I moved to kick him but he dodges, grabs my leg and slams me into the floor. I returned the courtesy with Arc infused uppercut to the face which sent him into the air a few feet. However, Lucifer quickly recovers from this and proceeds to push me unto the wall which I tried to get out of there by using the armor's jump jets. Lucifer then starts punching me into the wall repeatedly while we're gaining altitude. **(For those who want a better idea. This scene is literally based off the part when Hulk and Iron Man face off in the Avengers 2 and the Hulk starts pounding him into the wall while going up until Iron Man flips the positions.) **After a few seconds I maneuvered around one of his punches, grabbed his shoulder and slammed him through the building. **(See?)** While he was falling I activated my Fist of Havoc which I proceeded to launch myself at him and practically acted as human mortar. The landing impact created a large crater with me having my left leg on his chest to signify that I beat him. I then look down to see his Ghost appear to confirm that he's out for now. Might as well as watch the fight from the crow's nest.

**(Artifice again from earlier I couldn't resist!)**

_Grimlock's POV…_

We both just stared at each other while letting our Sunsinger energy leak out to see who has more. It seems we are both evened out.

"So it comes down to this huh Ares? One on one? Dragon against Deity?" I asked him politely.

"It seems it has Grimlock. Now let's find out who is stronger; me or you?" He replied back politely but you can tell he's itching to fight.

After a few silent seconds, tumbleweed passes and when it fully passes it begins. Immediately we both move to punch the other. We keep this up until we backed off each other and threw our respective grenades at each other which seemingly kills us both. **(For this quick upcoming part please listen to Before my Body is Dry from Kill la Kill ost and skip to the 1:00 mark and then continue with epic parts of Artifice.)** We both use our Fireborn ability at the same time and clash once again. Each time our fists collide and small explosion of Solar energy happens. Eventually I grabbed his left arm, twisted behind his back, then kicked the back of his right knee which forced him to the ground his knees and finally broke his left arm then proceeded to pull out my Perun's Fire. The end result was placing the barrel of the Fusion Rifle, pulling the trigger and watched it fire into his chest which vaporized him into Solar particles. With his defeat we completed the Trials of Osiris flawlessly.

_In Mercury's orbit Zeta's POV…_

"That was surprisingly fun, we should do the Trials more often eh Zeta?" Grimlock asks over the comms.

"Definitely we can do it next time again if we have time but for now let's head for these Caloris Spires and this Lighthouse." I replied back while banking my Bane towards the surface of Mercury.

**(Listen to Assault on The Gulag MW2 ost just the first part though)**

We quickly reached the surface and started our flight towards the coordinates that Brother Vance gave us to the Lighthouse. Luckily after flying for a few minutes we found it then proceeded to transmat unto the ground. I hit the ground first with Grimlock then Alucard behind me with their weapons raised in case of ambush and after seeing no trace of an ambush they put away their weapons but stayed alert.

We started walking down the hallway passing by multiple decorations and such most likely based off a long forgotten culture. After a couple minutes of walking we came across a bridge that led to some altar that had a chest or coffin in solid gold and it had some kind of ceremonial bipedal golden bird. Once we gotten close to it I put both my hands on it and its locks started to unlock as well. The bird thing spun halfway and the coffin opened to reveal…

_At the Tower's Hunter's Lounge Alisa's POV…_

"And you said you needed practice Omega." I laughed the sentence out.

"What? Is it a surprise I'm a fast learner? Come on Alisa, have some faith in me!" Omega replied with a hilarious pout. We just came back from the firing range after teaching Omega on how to use Hand cannons more precisely and he's a pretty good shot as well a quick learner. For now we're just hanging out in the Hunter's Lounge occasionally being thanked and congratulated by other Hunters that walked by and such. I noticed Omega was going to say something else but he suddenly stopped like something got his throat and looked the other way very quickly. I turned to see that gold-white Hunter with Iron Banner armor walked in looking exhausted as she pulled a stool a foot away from us asking for a drink. When the drink arrived she lowered her hood and took off her helmet revealing a woman with short straw colored hair that ended in a loose pony tail, grey-green eyes with a scar on her right cheek.

"You're that Huntress from Dragon right? Zeta's new protégé Alisa Yor." She asked quietly with a tired expression.

"Yes that's me and who are you if I may ask?" I asked politely.

"My name is Wolfe; Fireteam Deity's leader. I just came back from the Trials of Osiris and sadly we've lost." She gave a small smile as she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you'll get them next time right?" I hid my shock with some enthusiasm that she needs. So this is Zeta's self-proclaimed rival huh?

"Yeah, I guess but then again we went against Dragon and well we've lost although we gave them a good fight." She took another sip from her drink but what confused me was she wasn't mad or anything that her rival Fireteam beat her. She seems just content that she gave them a good fight.

"Well it was nice meeting you Wolfe but I have to go now it's getting late. Omega I'll see you later!" They both waved as I left the Lounge and went for the Courtyard to put my gear in the vault. Once I got there I went straight to drop off my gear in the vault and once I finished I saw three ships that I haven't see for the past three days. I saw Zeta's Bane, Grimlock's Valkyrie, and Alucard's Light in the Abyss pass by. **(Listen to Return of the King 300 ost) **I looked at the end of Courtyard by the railing to see Fireteam Dragon being transmatted. When they gotten closer I sat that they had new armor than before; Zeta's armor was now black with gold, his torso's armor piece was not his usual Relentless Harness but a plain chest piece that looked like it has wings. He still has his Twin Ahamkara Spines on his arms but his cloak was no longer the Red Eclipse Cloak instead had a long black cloak with a hood that made him look almost like royalty. Grimlock apparently looked the same except his gauntlets changed to looking like black bandages with a black shoulder guard on his left shoulder. Finally, Alucard looked the most different his helmet looked like an eagle, his torso looked the same as Zeta's but larger, his gauntlets had wings surrounding his shoulder guards but kept his Titan mark from Raid on Crota. Finally they reached me and they all waved while Zeta gave me a nod that we'll talk later as they continued walking to the Speaker's office.

"**Damn what a day…"**

_**The following is the House of Wolves Special from the before so for those who haven't read it continue and enjoy. For those who have read it and have no intention of reading it again skip to the end of it to see the Author's Notes because as always it's important, enjoy!**_

**Hey Guys so this is a surprise for you loyal fans you! This chapter is not related to the actual story at all! This is just a slight AU for fun for the anticipation for the House of Wolves! This is my telling when I first ran into Dreviss, the Baroness with my friend Alucard1200 again the owner of Alucard, after the update. So please guys do me a solid and review or PM me! It does help me! Enjoy~**

"**The Fuck is that!?"**

**0_0**

"**Forget the Weekly Heroic Strike! It's the House of Wolves Baroness! Kill it with Fire!"**

"**I'm shooting the Honey Badger!"**

"Alisa, I just got message from Zeta and he wants us to fly to orbit right now ASAP." Sebastian simply stated.

"Huh? Alright let's go!"

After we flew to orbit, we were welcomed by Zeta's Bane already there and judging by the readings it's already ready to jump somewhere. I get a notification that Zeta is trying to communicate with me and I activate my comms in my helmet.

"Alright Alisa we are going to meet with the Queen of The Reef on behalf of the Traveler and I want you to come with me on this one." He said with a little bit annoyance in his voice.

"Okay not a problem so let's go!" I already had the coordinates from Sebastian and I jump right after Zeta.

_Thirty minutes later at the Reef…_

"Intruder, state your business or be fired upon by the order of the Queen." Ordered the Awoken Pilot who was bearing right next to me right now, so please Zeta say something!

"My name is Zeta-48 and my companion is Alisa Yor and we've come by the invitation from the Queen of the Reef." He replied over the comms with a complete calm and almost political voice.

…

"You've been authorized to land in docking bay 1 dash 3, deviate from current course and you will be fired upon." Again with the threats! Well at least we're here and hopefully this Queen of the Reef won't be too bad.

_Inside the Queen's Throne Room…_

"Ah it's been awhile 'Guardian', ah and you've brought a friend…" A male Awoken that had Hunter gear said. I could tell he were a prick and the way he emphasized on the word Guardian want me want to punch him. Zeta however just shoved past him almost making the Awoken prick lose his balance.

I was still giggling when I felt Zeta stop walking and I looked up to see two Fallen Vandals with spears on the sides of a throne which housed no one at the moment. I was going to reach for my knife when I saw Zeta lift his hand to tell me to stop what I was doing and I complied and calmed a bit but still watching the Vandals.

"Thank you Zeta for coming on such short notice and I apologize for any hostile treatment on the way here. They're just on edge is all." A Awoken woman appeared from behind the throne and gracefully sat on the throne, which now I assume and confirmed that this the Queen of the Reef.

"Not a problem, now what seems to be the occasion that you contacted the Vanguard and asked for me specifically?" Zeta asked with curiosity in his voice while crossing his arms.

"The House of Wolves have betrayed the Awoken people and escaped to your worlds. I want you to find them and kill every last one of them for their betrayal." Her calm face and voice changed from that to pure malice in both places.

"Betrayed? You've enslaved a proud House and you believed they would have stayed loyal to you? It was bound to happen but I will take the offer on a few conditions." Zeta said calmly but at the same time trying to sound a little mocking tone.

"As you say but fine, I'm listening Hunter." The Queen replied with a sneer. She was not happy being mocked.

"Allow all Guardians access to this assignment you're giving as well as free access to the Reef, no matter their race. I know how you treat Awoken that have left the Reef, also with the promise of bounties and rewards." He finished and waited for her answer but apparently the Awoken prick had something to say.

"Absolutely not! Sister you can't allow for these demands! The Reef is home to the Awoken no one else and certainly not filthy Guar—"He was interrupted by a surprise sucker punch to the face from Zeta and when he turned back to take out a knife to stab Zeta. I don't what happened or why I did that but I ran and kicked him in his family jewels. The reaction: an unmanly squeal of pain. With the now shown brother to the Queen on the floor in a fetal position while clutching his most likely shattered jewels the Queen stood up with surprising calm on her face but at the same time you could feel anger coming from her.

"Enough! I accept your conditions and will allow Guardians to enter the Reef and to all its treasures. Please escort our guests to the hangar and have my brother brought to the infirmary." The Queen finished and stood up to leave with the Vandals behind her along with two Awoken Guards behind them.

_An hour later above Earth's orbit…_

"Wow I can't believe you kicked him in the dick." Was Sebastian response to end the silence.

"**Gee hee**, impressive work back there Alisa now you're officially the first person to kick a prince in the dick in centuries." Zeta said while chuckling from the events that transpired, while I was laughing.

"Anyway our first target is Dreviss, the Baroness and according to our good friend Jericho; she's currently over at the Cosmodrome in the Forgotten Shore. I've already contacted Omega and his Fireteam Temple to meet us there as well as Alucard. So let's go!" Zeta's Bane immediately flew towards the surface at high speeds with me right behind him in my Misfit.

_Forgotten Shore Jericho's POV…_

I have the perfect shot on this Baroness but sadly her shield is too strong. Not only that but it can recharge extremely quickly if you stopped shooting for a brief second to reload so this will take a lot of people to pull off.

I started hearing those voices again and thanks to them I lost my concentration and removed myself from the scope as I fought with them. I wish there was a way to remove these voice out of my head but at least I survived this long and no one knows about yet so there's a bonus. Ugh, where are they? I've got a feeling these Wolves will leave pretty soon. I was about to contact Zeta again until my HUD told me a list of names entering the area:

_Zeta  
Omega  
Blade  
Hyperion  
Alucard  
Alisa Yor  
Blight_

"Nice two fireteams and a lone wolf, we definitely have a chance for sure if we play our cards right. Zeta it's Jericho, I've spotted her entering the cave at your four o clock, she's got five Vandals, four Captains and two Servitors patrolling the front of the cave." I finished the report and fought the voices out of my head and place my scope on the meanest looking Captain of the group.

"Alright once we're a couple feet away from them take the shot and we'll throw Alucard in with his Havoc." Zeta replied back with the plan and I've focused on my first victim of the day.

**Listen to Third Generation Dragon Slayers Ost- Fairy Tail**

I pulled the trigger when I saw them only a few feet away and watched the bullet hit its mark and watched the headless Captain fall to the ground and before its companions could react they looked up to see Alucard glowing blue…

_Alisa's POV…_

After we heard the explosion the rest of us joined in and went straight for the survivors as well as Dreviss. I pulled out Thorn and shot a few rounds into a Captain who tried to shoot at Alucard and watched as the Mark of the Devourer finished off the Captain. I looked to my right to see a Vandal about to shoot me only for its head to explode from Jericho's Final Boss.

**Listen to Fire Dragon vs Flame God Ost- Fairy Tail**

I waved at him and focused on the last Wolf standing which happened to be Dreviss outnumbered by eight Guardians and she roared in defiance and rushed us while firing her Shrapnel Launcher. I dodged her shots and fired back and watched Zeta and Omega shoot her and Alucard took out his Honey Badger AKA Ghallahorn and fire at her two missile plus the times two mini tracking missiles. Dreviss however, just walked out of the crater and jumped at Zeta and Omega with two swords only for the both of them to dodge and Omega jumped back and activated his Golden Gun and fired four shots at the Baroness. Zeta landed next to me and called my attention.

"Alisa you ready for this!?"

"You know it!" I yelled back knowing what he was thinking as we both activated our Arc Blades and rushed her.

We both slashed at her from all sides as she tried to fight back to no avail in which Zeta and I launched a Razor's Edge at Dreviss just as we lost the Arc Blade. When they collided her shields went down again and both Alucard and Hyperion launched an assault with their rifles to make sure her shields didn't recharge while I saw sniper rounds hitting Dreviss repeatedly from Jericho. I saw Blight take to the air and launched three Nova Bombs at her and Blade unslinging his Machine gun firing at her and finally Dreviss, fell to her knees after all the damage that been dealt to her. She looked up at us as we saw her blood flowing out from her wounds and she managed to utter a sentence surprisingly in English.

"Skolas… will… hunt you… down…" She muttered as Zeta stepped aside from her and did something quite strange.

"I do apologize on what happened to your House, truly I am but it has to be done." Zeta said with an apologetic tone.

"I… will see… you… burn…"

"Not today…" Zeta replied as a round from Jericho's Final Boss blew her head off and her body slumped back.

Zeta then turned to us and holstered his Last Word and said one phrase that we will remember for a long time.

"**Let the Hunt Begin…"**

**And finally that's it Guardians chapter 10! This has been avoided for the reason that I scrapped the story a few times because of the idea of putting the Iron Banner as well as a few scenes that Alucard thought of. Also Iron Banner will not make an appearance in this story unless enough people ask for it. But I hope you enjoy the action packed chapter! Special thanks to Reilly.216 for his OC Jericho! I know I did! Please tell me who are your favorite characters in this story for… reasons… Finally, who saw Jurassic World!? Loved the movie completely! For those who haven't watched it I highly recommend that you watch it in complete surround sound theater! Finally, I will go through the story and rewrite them at some point since I've gotten better at writing. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Prime here! So here's another chapter in the continuation of Fireteam Dragon! So yeah to finally affirm no more OCs please! I don't have that much space for them anymore sorry. Other than that please review or PM me and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

"**Trials of Osiris? Nah; we call it the Trials of Thorns."**

_In the Speaker's Office, Zeta's POV…_

Once we landed I went straight for the Speaker's office after passing Alisa on the way and acknowledging her; I sent Grimlock and Alucard off to their homes to rest while I go give the debriefing to the Speaker. Once I entered his office I immediately saw him behind his desk reading whatever reports the Vanguard sent him. He looked up from the reports to see me walk in and close the door behind me.

"Welcome back Zeta, how were the Trials?" The Speaker politely asked while still sitting and putting his hands together.

"The Trials were surprisingly challenging; Grimlock actually had to put some effort for it and Alucard quite enjoyed himself." I replied back with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves with the Trials and the spoils of it considering what you're wearing Zeta. Gold seems to suit you more than your usual black and grey." The Speaker finished with his trademark chuckle and me also chuckling.

"Alright time to cut to the chase; the Cult of Osiris seem to be searching for Osiris himself due to the fact that neither of us know where he is or if he's even alive for that matter." I started while Spectre started to send the report on it to his Ghost to look it over.

"I see and what do they hope to gain from these Trials our Guardians are participating in?"

"We Guardians have the freedom to go anywhere without being observed or with restrictions. The cult is looking to recruit Guardians to their cause in order to find Osiris or anything related to him." I replied while crossing my arms.

"I see, well I don't see how they are a threat other than that they are leading our Guardians astray on other tasks. Is there anything else Zeta?"

"Actually, yes and this is what worries me. They are also doing research on the same thing Osiris did in his day."

"The Vex?" The Speaker asked with a shocked tone and I replied with a nod.

"I see. Thank you Zeta for your effort in getting me this information; for now I'll task the Vanguard to increase surveillance on the Cult of Osiris." He finished while he was getting up for the door and headed out with me next to him while we walked to the Courtyard.

"Your suggestion to enroll Newborn Guardians with veterans has worked very well, especially a certain group." The Speaker said cryptically.

**(At this point listen to Tokyo Ghoul- Glassy Sky)**

"Alisa, Aerik and Lucy are doing exceptional with their own skill and determination, sir."

"That is true but it's because they're under your and the rest of Dragon's guidance that they have progressed this far." He finished while looking at the city and the Traveler.

"Perhaps but they are the ones who choose to become strong in their own right…"

_One week later…_

_On Mars Lucy's POV…_

"Alucard that Colossus has me pinned! Any help!?" I yelled while the rock I was hiding behind was taking a hundred bullets per second. I heard something go off, then an explosion followed by more explosions; an inhuman scream and then finally the Heavy Slug Thrower went silent.

"Thanks!" I yelled and went straight out of cover to continue fighting the rest of the Cabal. After a while I saw that our third teammate Hyperion was outnumbered by Phalanx units. I threw a Magnetic Grenade into the middle of the group which decimated the majority of them and allowed Hyperion the upper-hand. I gunned down three Psions until I got a sudden instinct to duck which I did and rolled to see that a Centurion fly over me. I was going to shoot it until I noticed three things: it was unarmed, its left arm was broken and finally it was dragging itself with his right arm trying to flee. I looked towards the direction it came from to see Alucard walking at an intimidating slow pace towards the Centurion. It sucks to be an enemy of Alucard.

Looking down at the conflict ahead of us all I could wonder is what the rest of Dragon up to.

_On the Moon, outside the Hellmouth, Aeriks's POV…_

"And that's the last one!" I yelled after putting down the last Ogre. I looked to see Grimlock and Blight walking towards me while talking animatedly.

"I told you that the Hive this time were easy!" Blight exclaimed while pointing a finger at Grimlock.

"Yeah, yeah. If you knew it was going to be easy then you should've stayed home at the Tower. You wanted to come!" Grimlock yelled back while shoving Blight playfully. Before I could wave at them the ground started shaking in waves. I looked behind me to see even more Hive coming with the Fallen dropping as well.

"Well come on Aerik. Job's not done!" Grimlock called out while slapping my back in again a playful manner. All I could do was sigh in content and jogged right behind with the thought on what everyone is up in the back of my head.

_On Venus, Alisa's POV…_

"Omega! Back me up here! This Vex pack is starting to swarm me here!" I yelled over the comms. I looked over the stone slab I was to see three Golden shots hit three Goblins which resulted in them combusting and destroying the rest of the pack.

"Omega, Alisa get the Nexus' attention on you guys so I can get some breathing room!" I looked to the other side of the cavern to see Zeta using his Blink to dodge another Void volley. I took my position and waited for the Nexus' shield to continue its arc around its owner and once I had a clear shot I started shooting it in the back with my Thorn while Omega shot his 1969 hand cannon.

The shots definitely hurt the Nexus as it started moving its body towards our direction and proceeded to fire on us. I looked to my left to see that infamous black cloud forming and Vex appearing out of it. I threw an Arcbolt into the center of the group and watched the Arc energy bounce Goblin to Goblin. Omega then ran up to my side and threw a grenade to finish off the rest of them.

"Your boss is fucking crazy Yor." Omega said while standing next to me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I turned my head to see Zeta on top of the Nexus' head shooting it with his Swordbreaker. The Nexus was shooting all over the place trying to hit him but only succeeded in destroying the surrounding Vex in the area. The Nexus in a lost attempt to kill Zeta attempted to use its shockwave but Zeta saw it coming and blinked upwards then proceeded to do a back flip. He quickly activated his Arc Blade then landed straight on top of the Nexus and proceeded to cut all around it in slashes. Eventually the Nexus stopped levitating and fell to the ground exploding. Zeta then landed on his two feet right in front of us and dusted his hood.

_Tower Hunter's Lounge…_

"Zeta that was crazy! I mean you were standing on the Nexus' head like you owned it!" Omega exclaimed while laughing loudly. I looked to my left to see Zeta chuckling and talking with the some other Hunters who were asking him how the strike went. I chuckled when one of them asked him to perform his knife trick…

Which he did and performed without a hitch except give the young Hunter received a slight heart attack. I took another sip of soda from the can that according to the bartender it is a beverage from the Pre-Golden Age called "Pepsi". Before I could muse any further I noticed Zeta walking towards me.

"Alisa, I got called by the Speaker so I'm heading out. Good work today by the way." He finished and fist bumped mine when I offered it.

"Goodnight Zeta!" I called out which he replied with a wave before he left the Lounge. I went back to drinking my Pepsi.

_Speaker's Office, Zeta's POV…_

"Thank you Zeta for coming on such short notice. Please take a seat." The Speaker politely gestured towards the chair which I took.

"One of my spies came back from Mercury with a disturbing report on the Cult of Osiris's activities. They are researching on how to use Vex technology to find Osiris." He finished his sentence while handing me a file for me to look over.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, they're also working with the Vex; with Vex giving them orders and taking information almost like they're—"

"Enthralled…" I finished for him. This is bad, really bad, Cultists and Guardians working for the Vex?

"I can deploy with the rest of Dragon in a few minutes just tell me where." I stated while getting on my feet. The Speaker stood up and pressed a few commands on his interface.

"Zeta get Grimlock and Alucard I already sent a signal to another Fireteam for this raid." He said while gesturing me to follow.

"Spectre already sent a signal to the both of them and each one of them responded and are on their way. Mind telling me who we're working with?" I asked with seriousness in my voice.

"You'll be working with Deity; I understand that both Fireteams have a rivalry but they are the only ones available at the moment and are just as experienced as your team." He said cautiously but with a tone that implied that this was not for debate.

"Understood, where's the Cult's main base of operations?"

"According to the information from our spy, it's on Mercury and a few klicks west of the tower you went in previously. I've already sent the coordinates to Spectre. Traveler guide you Zeta." The Speaker finished with a polite tone and left to go back to his chambers. The Traveler may guide me but what the Cult is about to face, they might just need the Traveler to protect them.

_Thirty-eight minutes later, dropping down into Mercury's atmosphere…_

Such a shame on how Mercury during the Golden age was a garden world only to be lost to the Vex and become a machine. Now the Cult of Osiris is here working for the Vex to destroy us. For now I was leading both Fireteams through the atmosphere towards the Cult's MOB. We reached surface and started flying above the towers that decorated the landscape

"Zeta this is Wolfe, we've been told it's only going to be us six for this raid so why am I picking up six more Guardian jump ship signals coming behind us." Wolfe said on the comms with a confused and worried tone. I looked and just what she said there were six Guardian signals coming up behind us pretty fast. Before I could say anything the new Guardians already fired upon the group. I already started doing evasive maneuvers to dodge their cannons.

"Break off now!"

"Split up and take them down!"

I couldn't tell who were yelling in the comms but I noticed that everyone changed their signals to the Speaker's sigil to lessen the confusion and so there wouldn't be any friendly fire.

**(Listen to Skyworld by Two Steps from Hell)**

I banked right hard to target one of the rogue Guardian jump ships that was dogging Ares. I got behind and fired Bane's repeater rounds which decimated the jump ship to crash into one of the towers.

"Thank you Zeta! I'm moving to back up Wolfe!" Ares replied as his 'Extinction Event' shot forward towards Wolfe's area. Before I could go help someone else I saw a rogue dogging me.

_Above Zeta, Alucard's POV…_

I just managed to trick one of these traitors to crash into a tower when I saw Zeta being chased by one of the bastards. Luckily, Zeta's quite the pilot and was easily dodging missiles and repeater rounds.

"Seras, calculate my projectory, take the reins and send them my way." I ordered and unstrapped myself from the seat.

"You're crazy!" Although she said that she already did and sent the calculations my way. Once I timed the action right I jumped at the right time and activated my Fist of Havoc. I crashed into the jump ship with the impact practically destroying it and with that I jumped off the wreck while being transmatted back to my ship.

"Alucard, you are insane!"

"This is Spectre to both Deity and Dragon Fireteams; I've found their Main Base it's the large tower at these coordinates. I also sent Zeta's plan of attack to all of you." Spectre finished as I started banking the Jumpship towards the position that was marked for me.

_Ten minutes later…_

"I've shut down all surveillance equipment so they don't know who is on this side of the door. There is a squad of Cultist Titans on the other side of the door so Alucard if you may?"

_Cultist Titan's POV…_

Knock Knock

"Huh? Who is it?"

"Oh you know…"

Automatically an explosion erupted from the other side of the door throwing everyone and debris to the other side of the room. When the dust cleared there were two figures stepping from the hole in the wall. Alucard as well as Lucifer stepped closer to the surviving cultists while their bodies crackled with Arc energy.

"A real fucking Titan."

_On the other side of the Tower Zeta's POV…_

"Alright let's move! Alucard and Lucifer have already engaged them so let's move out! Ares, Grimlock take the high ground and Wolfe with me!" I ordered and started running to the entrance with Wolfe behind me.

"Zeta we have a problem." Spectre appeared next to my face with a worried look.

"What happened? Did the cult receive reinforcements or something?" I asked while ducking down to avoid getting headshotted.

"Actually no; Alucard and Lucifer are trying to kill each other with their respective… grammar… I've sent you their location." Spectre finished and disappeared from existence into my armor's systems. I looked at the coordinates only to see something that didn't add up.

"Spec the coordinates says that their location is right here? Check again." I demanded while killing the last cultist.

"Updated… Heads up." Spectre replied back just as I looked up to see the ceiling explode and watch as two Titans fell through it causing a smoke screen out of dust and debris. Once the smoke cleared I saw Alucard and Lucifer literally butting their heads against each other while Arc energy flew all over them.

"For the love of the Traveler that is it!" I screamed and stomped my towards them with my Arc energy was crackling all over me and both Ahamkara Spines on my arms actually flowing faster. By the time they noticed it was already too late as I already grabbed the both of them by their heads and forcibly smashed their heads against each other then proceeded to throw them towards the nearest wall.

"Enough! We are literally in battle of life and death could determine the fate of the Last City and you two are squabbling like little children! Put aside the Traveler damn rivalry and work together for this raid or we won't have a home to go back to!" I finished my rant then watched as both Titans looked at each other and nodded at each other before standing up on their own.

"Alright what's the play boss?" Alucard said with pure seriousness in his voice.

"Lead the way Dragon Slayer." Lucifer said with the same tone as Alucard as well.

"Good; the hallway behind leads to their command center so let's move out Guardians!" Wolfe yelled out and took point. Once we moved around for ten minutes we came across an ancient stone door that stopped us from reaching the commando center.

"Spectre what are we dealing with here?" I asked while reloading my Last Word.

"Vex signatures along with Cultist and Guardians as well Zeta. As for the door a simple Shoulder Charge from Alucard and Lucifer should bring it down." He stated before disappearing chuckling darkly.

"Alright Alucard you heard Dinklebot let's d—"Lucifer started but was interrupted by Spectre reappearing right in his face with an 'angry face'.

"Do not call me Dinklebot! Or so help me I will shut down your armor's oxygen reserves!" Dinklebot was practically glowing red.

"Pfft, yeah right as you could totally do it Dinklebot." He finished with emphasizing on Dinklebot. What Spectre did scared the soul out of everyone except Zeta.

"Assuming Direct Control." Spectre said with deep digital voice that sounded like pure evil and hatred as Lucifer suddenly got on his knees trying to grasp his neck to get air into his lungs. Although they were in the MOB there was barely any oxygen due to Dragon and Deity's assault.

"Zeta, your Ghost is going rampant and Lucifer is suffocating call him off!" Ares exclaimed. I sighed and walked up to Spectre.

"Spectre let go of his Ghost and his systems so he can survive we need him alive." I said flatly which snapped Spectre out of his angry trance immediately.

"My apologies Zeta I seem to have gotten a little agitated." Spectre said with his normal and cheerful voice before disappearing again. Lucifer finally stopped gagging and was doing the standard procedure of trying to get his oxygen back in lungs.

"I thought 'gasp' I 'gasp' going to die!" Lucifer said has he was gasping for air.

"Can we go yet?" We all turned to Alucard who just finished planting a bunch of explosives on the door.

…_Three minutes later…_

**(Listen to Sons of War by Two Steps From Hell)**

The door exploded outwards along with some parts of the wall sent flying towards the Cultists. Immediately though the two Fireteams charged through the smoke firing at everything that moved. The Vex were torn apart from the gun fire along with Rogue Guardians and Cultists were being put down for their betrayal.

"More Vex coming from the left Deity, give them hell Ares!" I heard Wolfe yell out orders and glanced as Ares jumped from cover to throw a couple of Solar Grenades. I turned my attention to the front to see five Minotaurs charging at us which were quickly dispatched by two missiles from Alucard's Honey Badger. I turned my head towards Grimlock who just incinerated a Cultist straggler and nodded to me before hopping off the second floor down to our level.

After ten minutes of fighting the room was clear of all life organic and robotic. After grabbing left over data we transmatted back to our Jumpships that were waiting outside the Cultist Tower.

"Hey boss, we should destroy this place just in case we left some alive." Alucard suggested with the same seriousness as before.

"I agree with Alucard, Zeta; better safe than sorry right?" Lucifer surprisingly pitched in to back up Alucard's suggestion.

"Hm alright everyone target the Tower! Leave nothing standing." I ordered as all of us started firing our Jumpships' weapons on it. The Tower collapsed shortly after the barrage and with that we all flew back home to Earth.

_Thirty Minutes in the Speaker's Office…_

"Good work to the both of and your Fireteams, I understand that the Raid was dangerous and more straining than others for various reasons." The Speaker stated with a matter of fact tone but it was polite.

"Thank you Speaker it was a pleasure working with Zeta and Dragon. I know my team would say the same if worded differently." Wolfe finished her sentence with shaking our hands and left.

"Well Speaker is time I go back home. It's been a hectic day wouldn't you say?" I chuckled at that last part as the Speaker chuckled as well and motioned for the door.

_Five minutes later, Speaker's POV…_

**(Listen to Becoming A Legend by John Dreamer)**

"**Although the Cult has been destroyed, this fight is far from over Zeta. Well thank you to those been reading Fireteam Dragon's Story as they continue to fight for the Traveler. Also the writer Acnologia Prime is sad to say that Dragon's story will be placed on a temporary hiatus until further notice. Do not be alarmed, this does not mean the story ends here but more that Prime is taking a break from this story to refresh his ideas and put them in order. Not to mention he's been quite busy since just returned to college so it limits his spare time. He however is starting another story in the Anime/ Manga series Fairy Tail with the name of the story being Black Dragon of Fairy Tail. The publishing of Black Dragon of Fairy Tail will be on August 24 which just so happens to be Acnologia's birthday so for those who want send a PM to him as he would greatly appreciate it. Other than that my I am the Speaker and we will see you Star Side Guardians." The Speaker finishes as leaves his office while turning off the lights.**


End file.
